9 mois après
by Bubble82
Summary: Saison 3: et si Syd était revenu quand elle voit lauren et Vaughn en bas de l'immeuble 3x11 Total SVS Fic complète


9 mois après...

Petit retour sur la saison 3, Syd est Julia et elle vient de voir Vaughn et Lauren ensemble pour la première fois.

**Ch 1**

Elle les avait vu ensemble. Ils venaient de passer la porte de l'immeuble main dans la main. Elle avait également remarqué cette voiture où 2 hommes à l'intérieur les regardaient franchir cette porte.

Elle attendit quelques secondes que la voiture disparaisse avant de se hâter sur la porte de cet immeuble. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire irruption ainsi dans sa vie. Après avoir lu sur la boite au lettres le numéro de l'appartement, elle monta les escaliers lentement, son coeur se serrant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la rapprochant de son amour perdu.

Montant ces marches une à une, elle se souvint d'un code qu'ils avaient mit en place pour ce contacter en cas de besoin, lorsqu'elle était encore au SD-6. Elle sortit un papier et un stylo de sa veste et griffonna quelques mots avant de sonner puis déposa ce papier sur le pas de la porte. Et elle disparut rapidement, rejoignant sa voiture.

Lauren ouvrit la porte, ne voyant personne, elle la referma mais s'arrêta dans son élan en apercevant, une note sur le paillasson. Elle la récupéra et ferma la porte alors que Vaughn s'avançait vers elle.

V: Qui c'était ?

L: J'en sais rien. (lui tendant le papier) Il y avait juste cette note.

Vaughn la prit, il se figea un instant en reconnaissant l'écriture puis il se concentra sur le texte.

V: "Nous vous invitons à nous rejoindre à notre quartier général à l'occasion des 3 ans d'existence des Pizzas Joey"

Il avait parfaitement comprit le message. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lauren mais elle ne sembla pas relever le mot sur ce papier. Il récupéra sa veste et se tourna vers elle.

V: Je reviens, j'ai oublié mon portable chez Weiss.

Il partit avant même d'entendre la réponse de Lauren.

Elle était arrivée une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Appuyée contre une des caisses de cet entrepôt sinistre de la CIA, elle l'attendait en espérant qu'il se souvenait de ce protocole. Elle pensait à lui et à ce qu'ils auraient du vivre ensemble mais la réalité la ramena bien vite à elle. Elle se souvint de l'avoir vu embrasser cette femme, un goût amer lui monta à la gorge. Elle se sentait trahi ; elle comprenait mieux le regard de Kendall quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle retournait à Los Angeles avec ou sans son accord. Cette trahison la détruisait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Ses larmes ne mirent pas longtemps à monter puis à couler sur son visage alors que maintenant la colère prenait le dessus sur elle. Elle avait beau tenter de se calmer, rien n'y faisait, elle avait mal et maintenant il y avait cette déchirure qui se faisait ressentir. Elle songea un instant à leur histoire, tout avait été si difficile entre eux, la mort était présente dans leur vie depuis leur rencontre et la peur de le perdre définitivement lui était insupportable. Ils ne s'étaient jamais confiés leur amour mutuel et aujourd'hui une part d'elle le regrettait. Elle tentait de faire le tri dans ses pensées quand des pas martelant le sol bétonné la sortit de sa rêverie.

Sa gorge se noua, son sang bouillait à l'idée de le revoir maintenant. Elle avait pourtant prit sa décision des jours auparavant en avertissant Kendall qu'elle arrêtait tout. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie, ses amis, son père et surtout Vaughn. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant avant cette difficile confrontation.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle le trouva face à lui, braquant son arme sur elle. Elle avala péniblement sa salive et planta son regard larmoyant dans le sien.

S: Vaughn...

V: Qui êtes vous ?

S: Quoi ? mais c'est moi... c'est moi, Syd-

V: C'est impossible! Sydney Bristow est morte!

S: Vaughn! Tu dois me croire, c'est moi... questionne moi! Pose moi des questions dont nous sommes les seuls à avoir les réponses! Mais je te jure que c'est moi... je ne suis pas un double-

V: Qu'est ce que je pensais de toi lors de notre première rencontre ?

S: Tu me prenais pour une folle, tu croyais que j'étais dérangée mais en lisant mon rapport tu as comprit qui j'étais-

V: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ce jour là ?

S: On s'est rencontré pour la première fois et la montre de ton père s'est arrêtée-

V: (dans un souffle) Oh mon dieu...Syd...

Il baissa son arme alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras en larmes. Il resserra leur étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sydney. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés puis Vaughn se détacha, en la sentant se reprendre.

Ils s'installèrent cote à cote sur les caisses. Il ressentait toujours ce malaise. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là mais il sentait qu'elle savait pour Lauren. La culpabilité s'empara de lui, il n'aimait pas ce sentiment et surtout il s'en voulait de lui faire tant de mal. Il lui prit la main doucement.

V: Syd... raconte moi...

S: Ils m'ont enlevé... quelques jours plus tard, je me suis réveillée... ils m'ont fait passé pour morte en injectant des traces de mon ADN dans le corps que vous avez identifié comme étant le mien. J'ai assisté à mon propre enterrement sur la plage. Ils m'avaient paralysé et j'étais dans un van... ensuite ils ont commencé le... le reconditionnement-

V: Ils t'ont-

S: Le reconditionnement et la désorientation... ils ont eu des difficultés à cause du projet Noel... j'ai été privé de repères sensoriels, sous alimentée-

V: Et tu es devenu-

S: Au bout de 6 mois, j'ai fini par lâcher prise et je suis devenue Julia... Julia Thorne... je m'étais dit que la seule solution pour me sortir de cet enfer, c'était de leur faire croire que leurs méthodes fonctionnaient... et quand j'ai enfin pu être libre de mes mouvements... j'ai contacté Kendall-

V: Kendall ? Il sait tout !

S: Oui... il ne voulait que je revienne à Los Angeles... pour lui je dois rester infiltré comme taupe au Covenant... j'en peux plus Vaughn, j'en peux plus...

Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Vaughn encercla ses épaules de son bras. Elle se laissa aller un instant dans ses bras avant de se résoudre à s'en défaire. Il n'était plus son Vaughn, il appartenait à une autre. Cette pensée fit remonter en elle, toute sa colère.

V: Et maintenant... qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

S: J'en sais rien. J'avais besoin de parler... de te parler et de te voir... mais tu es surveillé-

V: Quoi ?

S: Je les ais vu tout à l'heure. Quand tu rentrais chez toi avec... elle... ils étaient dans une voiture et ils vous surveillaient-

V: Tu en es sûre ?

S: Vaughn, je suis espionne, je connais mon boulot!...

V: Tu nous as vu...

S: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais disparaître-

V: Non Syd! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Pas encore une fois!

S: Je pensais que tu m'aurais attendu!... je vais rentrer...

Elle quitta sa position sur sa caisse et commença à avancer vers la porte du grillage mais se retourna en entendant sa voix implorante alors que ses larmes faisaient toujours leurs chemins sur ces joues.

V: Et si je veux te contacter-

S: Non... je sors de ta vie définitivement-

V: Tout est de ma faute-

S: Tu n'es pas responsable de mon enlèvement et encore moins de ce qu'ils m'ont fait-

V: Mais je t'ai abandonné-

S: C'est fini Vaughn. Quelque part Kendall avait raison, je n'aurais pas du venir-

V: Et nous ?

S: Quel nous ! Je suis à nouveau seule et toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie! J'avais tant espéré que tu m'aimais autant que je t'aime! Tout ça, ça n'était que des illusions!

Elle se tourna, ses larmes ne se tarissant plus et quitta l'entrepôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un démarrage en trombe alors qu'une pluie battante déferlait sur Los Angeles et qu'un couple venait de se briser à jamais.

**Ch 2**

Lorsqu'il était rentré, Lauren était déjà couché. Il se déshabilla et se coucha. Il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans le lit ; au bout de 2 heures, Lauren qui en eut marre, alluma la lumière.

L: Michael, qu'est ce que tu as ?

V: Rien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

L: Tu pars en coup de vent, tu rentres à point d'heure et maintenant ça fait 2 heures que tu tournes dans le lit. Je veux savoir ce que tu as-

V: Il n'y a rien!

Il se leva, récupéra son oreiller, une couverture et se rendit dans le sofa.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Revoir Sydney avait à nouveau chamboulé son existence. Elle était malheureuse et il s'en sentait coupable. Il était 7 h 30 à peine quand il sortit de chez lui pour se rendre chez Eric. Après avoir sonné 2 fois, celui ci lui ouvrit, visiblement toujours endormit.

E: Vaughn ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à ... (il regarde sa montre) 7 h 45 ?

V: Je dois te parler... c'est urgent-

E: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lauren a fait brûler ton plat cuisiné préféré ?

Eric préparait le café dans la cuisine alors que Vaughn faisait les 100 pas devant le comptoir.

E: Déballes! Qu'est ce qu'a fait Lauren pour te mettre dans cet état ?

V: (s'arrêtant et fixant Weiss) Je ne suis pas fou Eric-

E: Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

V: Parce que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître incroyable. Hier soir, j'ai vu... j'ai vu Sydney-

E: Mike, Mike... on en a déjà parlé-

V: Laisse moi finir... au début j'ai cru que c'était un double... mais c'était vraiment elle-

E: Mike, les tests ADN ne mentent pas-

V: Oui, c'est bien son ADN qu'on a retrouvé... mais elle est vivante...

E: Ok... supposons que-

V: Il n'y a pas de "supposons"! Elle est vivante!

E: Ok. Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

V: Dans un premier temps, je réintègre la CIA-

E: Et après ?

V: Après, je pars à sa recherche-

E: Je comprends pas. Pourquoi elle te contacte maintenant ? elle aurait pu appeler l'Agence, Kendall-

V: Elle l'a fait-

E: Quoi ?

Vaughn lui expliqua alors sa rencontre en détail dans l'entrepôt ainsi que leur désaccord et le départ de Sydney.

E: Wooohh! Donc elle ne veut plus te voir-

V: Elle était en colère. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai abandonné-

E: Et... Lauren dans tout ça ?

V: Je dois retrouver Syd-

E: Je sais que Syd fera toujours partie de toi... mais il y a Lauren-

V: Lauren n'est pas Sydney et elle ne prendra jamais sa place dans ma vie! J'aime Sydney depuis 3 longues années et il est hors de question que je la laisse disparaître à nouveau-

E: Mike, tu t'es fiancé à Lauren... et si Syd a décidé de s'évanouir dans la nature, tu sais très bien que personne ne la retrouvera! Même toi!

V: Je sais... mais je ne peux pas la perdre à nouveau-

Eric soupira envers l'entêtement de Vaughn. Il réfléchi un instant avant de se tourner vers lui.

E: Ok. T'iras voir Kendall pour ta réintégration. Pendant ce temps je vais essayer de trouver la trace de ta bien aimée...

V: Merci Eric-

E: ça te coûtera le prochain match des Kings!

Vaughn lui sourit avant de partir. 3 heures plus tard, sa réintégration était officielle. Il venait d'assister à un briefing où il devait retrouver la trace d'un des agents du Covenant. Lorsque le nom de cet agent fut mentionné, Eric et Vaughn échangèrent un long regard. Il allait devoir mettre la main sur Allison. Son avion décollait le soir même, il partait avec sa nouvelle équipière, Manuella Perez. Tout le monde était sorti sauf Vaughn et Kendall, qui finissait d'écrire quelques notes.

K: Vaughn? Que puis je faire pour vous ?

V: J'ai eu une visite hier soir. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler.

K: Elle l'a fait... Allons dans mon bureau.

2 minutes plus tard, ils réentamaient leur discussion.

K: Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir vous voir-

V: Pourquoi m'avez vous tenu à l'écart ?

K: Parce que vous auriez tout fait pour la retrouver ; et que pour l'instant, elle doit continuer d'agir en éclaireur... je peux comprendre que vous vous sentiez mal... mais Sydney est notre seul atout pour nous rapprocher du Covenant.

V: Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser dans cette situation! Elle en a suffisamment souffert lors de son infiltration au SD-6!

K: Tant que nous n'aurons pas d'infos suffisantes sur le Covenant, leurs activités et leurs bases, elle restera infiltrée!

V: Je la connais certainement mieux que personne mais si vous continuez d'agir dans cette optique, elle va faire ce qu'elle réussi le mieux... disparaître!

Vaughn tourna les talons et claqua la porte du bureau de Kendall en sortant. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Weiss.

E: Alors ?

V: Kendall est stupide et irraisonné!

E: Je vois...

V: T'as une piste ?

E: Pas pour l'instant. J'ai essayé avec toutes ses fausses identités mais aucune ne semble avoir été utilisé depuis sa disparition-

V: (lui tendant un papier) Essaye avec celle là...

E: Julia Thorne... d'où tu tiens ça ?

V: Poses pas de questions et cherche...

Après 7 heures d'avion, elle venait enfin de pénétrer dans son appartement de Rome. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, sa colère ne s'était pas atténuée et son coeur se déchirait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. En vérifiant son courrier, elle vit qu'elle avait un nouvel ordre de mission. Dans une enveloppe kraft, il y avait diverses photos d'un objet, il s'agissait d'un cube. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour savoir que sa mission était de le récupérer. Elle trouva également toutes les données dont elle avait besoin dans cette enveloppe. Il avait son billet d'avion, il était également mentionné qu'elle allait faire équipe avec un de leurs agents. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la photo de l'agent, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'agissait d'Allison.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à l'attitude à adopter face à Allison. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle devait faire comme si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, même si cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas et qu'elle ne rêvait que de la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait dû faire à Fran.

Leur rencontre se passa relativement bien. Elle avait simulé du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais maintenant l'heure de la mission était arrivée. Elle devait récupérer le cube et le remettre à Kendall mais avec Allison qui la suivait partout, c'était mission impossible.

Elle était parvenue à avoir le cube. Sortant de l'immeuble par une fenêtre du Rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit une voix. Celle ci ne lui était pas adressée. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, cette voix chaude et suave qui lui avait murmuré tant de mots doux lorsqu'elle était prête a tout plaqué.

Elle profita de cette diversion pour s'enfuir mais elle fut repérée par cet agent. Il la poursuivit jusque dans une ruelle où elle l'attendait caché le long du renfoncement d'un mur. Elle sortit brutalement, l'attrapant par le col de sa veste et le plaquant contre un mur.

S: Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas me chercher! C'est trop dangereux-

V: Tu pensais peut être que j'allais pouvoir mener un petite vie bien tranquille, en te sachant dans un danger quelconque!

S: Je sais que tu es revenu à l'Agence. Rester en contact, c'est se mettre en danger tout les 2! Et je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort-

V: Et moi, je ne veux plus te perdre!

S: Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et-

V: Tu laisses tomber alors !

S: On n'a pas le choix. Je dois rentrer-

V: Où ?

S: Pour ta sécurité, mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas...

En sortant de l'immeuble, elle avait fourré le cube dans son sac. Elle s'éloignait de Vaughn quand il la rattrapa par la main, la faisant se retourner.

Il lui glissa un papier dans la main.

V: C'est mon numéro. J'ai fait sécuriser la ligne. Appelles moi quand tu veux.

S: (troublée) merci... (sortant le cube de son sac) tu peux donner ça à Kendall ?

V: Bien sûr...

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulut résister mais la chaleur de Vaughn eut raison d'elle, et elle s'abandonna dans ces bras quelques secondes.

V: Tu me manques...

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la nuit alors qu'il lui murmurait de faire attention à elle.

Revenant au van, Vaughn fut d'emblée agressé par son équipière Manuella. Celle ci, d'origine hispanique avait un caractère bien trempé. Sa longue chevelure ébène et son teint mat en disaient long sur ses origines mexicaines, mais elle était également un excellent agent. Elle était rentrée à la CIA après la mort de son frère qui avait été prit dans la fusillade d'un gang. Elle était rebelle et révolté tout en étant un agent très compétent.

Ma: Mais où est ce que vous étiez !

V: J'ai suivi son complice et d'ailleurs j'en ai prit pour mon grade...

Les réflexions fusaient entre les deux agents, Weiss avait tenté d'y mettre un terme mais il avait échoué. Reprenant leur avion pour Los Angeles, elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin de l'appareil pour ne pas avoir Vaughn dans son champ de vision. Celui ci discutait avec Weiss.

E: Comment elle va ?

V: Elle m'en veut... et elle est au bout du rouleau-

E: Je suis ton ami mais... tu es sensé te marier dans moins d'un mois-

V: Je sais. Je vais parler à Lauren-

E: Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Désolé, la femme que j'aime le plus au monde et que je croyais morte, vient de ressuscité. Je veux qu'on annule le mariage!

V: J'en sais rien mais je dois annuler ce mariage.

E: T'es toujours accroc...

V: Je l'aime Eric... et tout ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire me rend malade. Avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà souffert, il a fallu que je la trahisse également-

E: Ecoutes, elle est très loin d'être stupide. Elle finira par comprendre...

V: Je l'espère.

La semaine suivante, Sydney avait eut rendez vous avec Kendall. Il lui parla de leurs découvertes sur le cube. Et elle fit le rapprochement avec sa cicatrice. Ils lui avaient retiré ses ovules, elle se sentait sale comme si elle avait été abusée. Elle avait beau essayé de contenir ses larmes, elle ne pouvait pas. Kendall avait tout fait pour l'aider mais rien n'y faisait.

K: On a un autre problème-

S: Quoi ?

K: Le cube a disparut... je pense qu'il y a une taupe à la CIA-

S: Je savais que j'aurais dû me charger de ce cube!... j'en ai marre! Je veux revenir-

K: Non-

S: Cette fois ça ne marchera pas Kendall! Je reviens à l'Agence-

K: Tout le monde vous croit morte.

S: J'en ai rien à faire!

Elle partit sans se retourner alors que Kendall grimaçait devant l'entêtement de Syd.

Vaughn avait parlé à Lauren ; il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de temps et que le mariage était trop précipité. Celle ci avait mal prit la décision de Vaughn et depuis une tension régnait entre eux. Ils étaient tous les 2 à l'Agence quand il reçut un appel.

V: Vaughn ?

Au silence de la communication, il comprit qui s'était. Il partit s'isoler dans une salle.

V: Comment tu vas ?

S: Je rentre.

V: Quoi ?

S: Je quitte Rome... je reviens à Los Angeles.

V: Ok. Appelles moi quand t'arrives... je suis heureux que tu m'ais appelé-

S: D'accord...

Elle raccrocha. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahi, il se sentait mieux de savoir qu'elle revenait. Il la savait en vie. Il se doutait qu'elle allait vouloir l'éviter au maximum par rapport à Lauren.

Elle avait empaqueté le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait, et avait prit son avion pour Los Angeles. Arrivant à l'entrepôt, elle vit qu'il l'attendait déjà. Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de poser son sac sur la table. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit craquer mais juste sentir son regard posé sur elle, fit céder le barrage qu'elle avait tenté de construire en passant la porte de cet entrepôt sordide. L'instant d'après, elle était dans ses bras où elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et toute sa souffrance accumulé depuis ces derniers mois.

Il aurait voulu la garder éternellement dans ses bras mais elle mit fin à cet instant en s'écartant de lui. Elle s'assit sur la table, le regard vide.

S: Tout ce qu'i' les intéresse, c'est Rambaldi...

V: Ils sont persuadés que tu es l'Elue...

S: Oui... ils voulaient créer sa descendance-

V: Quoi ?

S: Ils m'ont opéré...

Elle souleva son top, lui montrant sa cicatrice.

S: Ils m'ont prélevés... mes ovules...

Vaughn serra les dents en entendant ces mots. Il se rapprocha, la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras où elle y déversa sa douleur d'avoir dû tout garder pour elle depuis sa rencontre avec Kendall.

V: Je suis là maintenant. Je ne les laisserais plus t'approcher-

S: Tu ne pourras rien contre eux...

V: On se battra ensemble... comme avant... je ne t'abandonnerais plus-

Sydney s'écarta doucement de ses bras alors qu'il tenait sa main et avait entrelacé leurs doigts.

S: Vaughn...

V: Tu vas me parler de Lauren...

S: Elle a l'air gentille-

V: Syd... tu tiens vraiment à savoir maintenant ?

S: Oui...

V: Elle travaille à l'Agence. Elle est du NSC. Elle était chargée de l'enquête sur ta disparition et sur celle de ta mère...

Plus ils avançaient dans la discussion, plus elle prenait ses distances envers lui. Elle savait que son attachement et son amour pour lui n'allait pas disparaître comme par enchantement mais elle devait se résoudre à faire une croix sur sa vie avec lui.

Ils parlèrent un moment puis Syd releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

S: Je vais prendre une chambre à l'hôtel-

V: Non... je peux t'emmener chez Eric-

S: Je me doutais que tu lui en parlerais...

V: Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi-

S: Tu aurais pu en parler à ta femme-

V: On n'est pas marié...

S: Ah...

Elle se leva pour partir mais du s'arrêter au niveau de la porte du grillage en entendant sa voix.

V: Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes...

Elle le sentit se rapprocher, il avait collé son corps au sien ; il avait glissé un papier dans sa main et ce simple contact raviva une multitude de souvenir et de sensations en elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et se rendit compte que leurs visages n'était qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le papier.

V: C'est l'adresse d'Eric...

S: Merci... merci pour tout-

V: Ne me remercie pas. Tu es malheureuse en partie par ma faute-

S: Non, tu n'es pas responsable. Je veux que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête. Ne culpabilise pas...

Elle releva la tête, avança ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sur la joue quand il tourna la tête et trouva ses lèvres douces et charnues. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, Sydney s'écarta et partit précipitamment sans un mot.

**Ch 3**

Voilà 10 minutes qu'elle était stationnée devant chez lui. Lorsqu'elle vit sa voiture se garer, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul ; Vaughn était avec lui. Elle les observa rentrer dans cette maison qui donnait sur la plage.

V: Je lui ais donné ton adresse... je pensais qu'elle serait là-

E: Laisse lui le temps de se poser et de s'organiser... mais toi, tu devrais pas rentrer avant que Lauren-

V: Ouais... fais attention à elle-

E: Mike!

V: Ok, j'y vais.

Vaughn sortit de chez Weiss. Elle vit qu'il avait garé sa voiture à une cinquantaine de mètres. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était pas en état d'avoir une discussion avec lui, sur ce qu'i' s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans un certain entrepôt désaffecté. Le voyant s'éloigner à vive allure, elle sortit de sa voiture et avança jusqu'à la porte de chez Weiss. Elle n'eut besoin de frapper qu'une fois à la porte pour que celui ci lui ouvre. Il lui souriait amicalement comme il l'avait toujours fait.

E: (souriant) Je te préfère en brune...

Elle lui sourit puis il la prit dans ses bras après l'avoir fait rentrer. Ils s'installèrent au salon. Assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé, elle lui raconta ce qu'était sa vie depuis 9 mois environ.

S: Et Will ?

E: Il est rentré dans le système de protection des témoins. Aujourd'hui il est dans le Wisconsin.

S: C'est de ma faute s'il en est là-

E: Non-

S: Si... si je l'avais convaincu de ne pas enquêter sur la mort de Danny, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé...

E: Tu te sens prête à revenir à l'Agence ?

S: Que je le sois ou non, je dois revenir à la CIA ; même si Kendall est contre... comment vont les autres ?

E: Tout le monde va bien... sauf Mike, mais je ne te l'apprends pas...

S: L'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit heureux... même si ce n'est pas avec moi... comment elle est ?

E: Froide, blonde et n'a aucun humour. Bref, elle est ton contraire...

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il continuait de parler.

E: De toute façon, je l'ai jamais apprécié... et puis, tu connais Vaughn. Depuis qu'il t'a vu, c'est comme si on revenait 3 ans en arrière et que tu étais au SD-6. Il perds toujours autant les pédales quand il s'agit de toi-

S: Tu penses qu'il-

E: S'il t'aime toujours ? (elle hocha la tête et le regarda) ça ne fait aucun doute... Syd... (il lui prit la main) si tu as besoin de parler ou même de pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un , saches que je suis là...

S: Merci Eric...

Sydney médita sur ces dernières paroles et ils partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain fut une journée assez pénible pour Sydney. Après divers briefings, sans oublier la présentation de ses nouveaux collègues dont Lauren, elle pu enfin voir son père qui avait été prévenu du retour de Sydney. Celui ci ne pouvait pas rester, étant sur une mission d'infiltration en Afrique du Sud. Mais le peu de temps qu'ils purent passer ensemble leur fut bénéfique à tous les 2. Sydney constata que son père n'avait jamais cru à sa mort et il lui fit comprendre à demi mot qu'il avait collaboré avec sa mère pour la retrouver. Il du repartir et Sydney avait un autre briefing qui' l'attendait, celui ci concernait le Covenant ainsi que la présumé taupe ; mais avant ça, Vaughn l'emmena dans une salle pour qu'il puisse parler.

S: Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?

V: On doit parler de ce qu'i' s'est passé hier soir-

S: Il n'y a rien à dire! Tu as refait ta vie et je vais faire pareil de mon coté-

V: Tu abandonnes-

S: Je te signale que c'est toi, qui as perdu la foi en nous! Et au cas où tu aurais été frappé d'amnésie, tu vas te MARIER! C'est définitivement FINI!

Sydney se hâta vers la porta quand il la retint par le poignet.

V: Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Est ce que tu me pardonneras ?

Elle se tourna, croisant son regard mais ne lui répondit pas et s'échappa de la prise qu'il avait sur elle. Elle se rendit directement en salle de briefing où une certaine tension régnait déjà et où presque tout le monde était présent. Vaughn entra le dernier. Il s'installa à coté de Lauren et se trouva en face de Sydney. Après quelques minutes, Kendall s'expliqua sur ce briefing.

K: Sydney, je vous charge de l'enquête sur cette taupe-

Ma: Qui nous dit que la taupe n'est pas l'agent Bristow ! C'est vrai! Vous arrivez et d'un seul coup on découvre qu'il y a une taupe au sein de l'Agence...

S: Je ne suis pas cette taupe! C'est impossible-

L: Et pourquoi donc ? Vous disparaissez pendant 9 mois et vous revenez à l'instant où l'on découvre une fuite dans notre système. Vous auriez pu contacter l'Agence plus tôt si-

Vaughn et Sydney échangèrent un long regard. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui malgré ça, elle fit comme si de rien était.

S: Si j'étais effectivement cette taupe, je n'aurais pas donné le cube à l'Agence, je l'aurais directement remis au Covenant!

Ma: Je croyais que Vaughn l'avait enlevé des mains du complice d'Allison. (à Vaughn) Vous saviez qu'elle était vivante! Et vous n'avez rien dit-

K: L'agent Vaughn ne devait rien divulguer... Sydney ?

S: Je me charge de l'enquête.

K: Parfait. Passons au Covenant. Nous savons qu'ils possèdent le Cube et ce qu'ils veulent en faire...

Entendre ses mots fit raidir Sydney sur sa chaise. Elle échangea un regard furtif avec Kendall puis Vaughn avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle et se rendit à son bureau. Ils continuèrent le briefing malgré l'absence de Sydney.

K: Vaughn, Weiss, Manuella, vous partez pour Moscou avec Sydney. Un contact vous attendra sur place pour vous aider à récupérer le Cube-

Ma: Qui est ce contact ?

Kendall ne répondit pas mais lança un regard désolé à Vaughn. Celui ci rentra chez lui avec Lauren pour se préparer.

L: Pourquoi elle est partie du briefing ? ça fait combien de temps que tu la vois !

V: Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, Syd est mon amie et elle a tout perdu... elle a besoin de temps pour s'adapter à la situation-

L: Et bien sûr, tu pars en mission avec elle-

V: Je ne serais pas seul avec Sydney-

L: ça ne change rien, tu pars avec elle. Je ne l'aime pas-

V: Mais il ne se passe rien avec Sydney! Ce n'est pas avec elle que je vis!

L: Tu as annulé notre mariage! Et je suis censé te croire quand tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien avec TA chère SYDNEY!

V: Je dois y aller, mon avion m'attend-

L: C'est ça prends la fuite!

Vaughn soupira, prit sa valise et sortit en direction de l'aéroport.

Montant dans l'avion, il y retrouva Sydney dans un coin, recroquevillé sur son siège à regarder par le hublot alors que Weiss et Manuella discutait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il déposa son sac sur un siège et s'assit à coté de Weiss alors que Manuella se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de Syd.

Ma: Je peux ?

S: Oui, bien sûr...

Ma: Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, durant le briefing-

S: C'est pas nécessaire-

Ma: Je ne sais que peu de chose sur vous. Je n'aurais pas dû vous agresser de la sorte. Je suis désolée.

S: C'est oublié. Ne vous en faîtes pas...

Ma: Vous êtes une vrai légende à l'Agence-

S: Non... je fais juste mon boulot-

Ma: Peut être mais vous êtes une référence pour les nouveaux agents sortant de Langley...

E: Oui, c'est vrai tu n'es qu'un simple petit agent qui a détruit l'Alliance et le SD-6 sans que Sloane ne remarque que tu étais un agent double mais à part ça tu fais juste ton boulot!

Sydney ferma les yeux en souriant. En les rouvrant, elle croisa le regard de Vaughn. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers le hublot afin de l'éviter, Weiss leva les yeux au ciel en les regardant alors que Manuella avait du mal à suivre ce qu'i' se passait.

E: Les enfant, est ce que vous connaissez ce contact qu'on doit rencontrer ?

Ma: Kendall n'a rien dit...

E: Syd ?

S: J'en sais rien. Kendall ne m'a pas tenu au courant-

Ma: Vous ne savez pas qui ça peut être ?

S: Si enfin je ne pense pas que ça soit cette personne... Kendall n'aurait pas envoyé Vaughn si-

Ma: Qui ?

V: ça ne l'avait pas dérangé jusqu'à maintenant-

E: Mais de qui vous parler !

V: Tu l'as revu ?

S: Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire!

Sydney se leva et partit s'isoler dans un coin de l'avion pour ne plus être interrogé de la sorte.

Ils étaient dans le van, Syd et Vaughn étaient à l'arrière, l'ambiance était très tendue entre eux alors que Weiss et Manuella étaient à l'avant.

S: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kendall t'a envoyé en mission avec moi-

V: Peut être qu'il voulait quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi-

S: Je n'ai besoin de personne!

V: Je sais mais tu m'inquiètes-

S: Penses plutôt à Lauren et à ton mariage!

V: (soupirant et murmurant) Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

S: Et qu'est ce que je suis censée en penser ?

V: Tu penses ce que tu veux... mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on soit à nouveau uni...

S: Tu ne fais que tout compliquer-

V: Non... Lauren a été là quand tu as disparu et je lui dois beaucoup. Mais maintenant tu es là et il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte pour moi...

Il se rapprocha de Sydney, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

V: J'aimerais que ces 9 mois n'aient jamais existé. Tu me manques-

S: On ne peut pas-

Elle ne pu ajouter autre chose que Vaughn l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se sentait fondre dans ses bras et elle était incapable de lui résister. Elle lui retourna son baiser avec tant d'ardeur qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à se détacher de Sydney. Ils finirent par s'écarter pour reprendre leurs souffles, Vaughn s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras quand Weiss appela Syd.

Elle s'installa à coté de lui en souriant.

E: (voyant le sourire de Syd) Tu me raconteras ?

S: Curieux!

E: Syd, tu peux bien faire ça! Et puis, je dois me préparer psychologiquement si vous finissez par vous marier-

S: C'est pas demain la veille, rassure toi...

E: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

S: (esquivant) C'est l'heure, on y va-

E: ça aurait été trop beau pour que tu me répondes...

S: Vaughn, tu viens avec moi, Manu tu restes derrière nous et Eric-

E: Comme d'hab, je coordonne.

S: Ouais. C'est parti...

Vaughn et Sydney s'avançaient au lieu de rendez de leur contact. Manu se tenait à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière eux. Ils avaient rendez vous dans l'arrière salle d'un restaurant chinois. Après s'être présenté au patron, on les fit pénétrer dans l'arrière salle où leur contact les attendait. Sydney sourit, elle avait la confirmation de ce qu'elle espérait depuis le début. Après s'être observer quelques secondes, elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre alors que Vaughn restait distant et stoïque.

: ça faisait longtemps agent Vaughn...

V: J'aurais préféré ne pas vous voir-

S: Commencez pas! Tu as les infos ?

I: Oui. A l'heure qu'il est Sloane doit l'avoir entre les mains. Le Covenant a fait appel à Simon Walker pour remettre le Cube à Sloane-

S: Simon...

V: Tu le connais ?

S: Oui... et Sloane-

V: Il a été gracié-

S: Evidemment! Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire avec le Cube ?

V: Réaliser la prophétie-

I: Il n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à celle ci-

S: Sauf si l'enfant l'intéresse-

V: Ce qui veut dire que tu es en danger-

Sydney réfléchit à toute allure et croisa le regard de Vaughn et comprit où il voulait en venir.

S: Non Vaughn!

V: C'est la seule solution-

I: Je dois admettre que Vaughn a raison. Si c'est bien le projet de Sloane, il te retrouvera où que tu sois... sauf si tu viens avec moi-

V: Quoi !... Non, je ne vais pas la laisser partir avec vous-

S: STOP! Je ne me cacherais pas!

V: Tu n'as pas d'autre choix!

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis rentrèrent au van. Irina avait promit à Sydney de passer la voir à Los Angeles. Manu ne comprit rien entre Sydney et Vaughn. Tant ils paraissaient bien lors de leur départ du van que maintenant ils étaient comme chien et chat et ils se lançaient des regards noirs.

A peine eurent ils mit un pied dans le van qu'Eric comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

E: Alors ?

Sydney partit s'isoler au fond du van.

V: Sloane a le Cube-

E: D'accord... et entre vous deux, qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

V: Rien-

Ma: Je ne connais pas bien Sydney mais le fait qu'elle soit partie si furieusement n'augure rien de bon-

E: Mike, tu lui as dit quoi ?

V: Qu'elle devait se cacher le temps-

E: Forcément! Elle revient juste et toi, tu lui dis de disparaître à nouveau-

V: Il le faut, c'est sa seule option! Sinon Sloane va la rechercher et l'utiliser pour accomplir cette prophétie!

Ma: Sloane ne peut pas-

V: Tu l'as pas rencontré!... il en a rien à faire, la seule chose qu'i' l'importe c'est Rambaldi et cet enfant!

E: Elle a dit quoi ?

S: Qu'il était hors de question que je vive cachée!

V: Syd-

S: On en a déjà parlé et-

V: Et moi, je suis contre ton idée! Je préfère te savoir loin de moi et en sécurité qu'à mes cotés et en danger avec Sloane qui risque de nous manipuler!

S: On n'est pas ensemble et c'est à moi de prendre cette décision! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire!

Ils rentrèrent à Los Angeles dans cette ambiance tendue. Ils firent leurs rapports à Kendall tandis que Sydney s'occupait de son enquête sur la taupe.

Elle rentrait avec Eric, ils discutaient dans la cuisine.

E: Manu est super intriguée par toi.

S: J'ai vu... (silence) tu penses que Vaughn a raison ?

E: Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec lui mais là... il s'agit de Sloane et d'un enfant... je suis de son avis, tu devrais partir quelques temps-

S: Je ne peux pas-

E: Il sera toujours là quand tu reviendras-

S: Ouais... et si ça se trouve, il sera marié à Lauren et ils auront un enfant-

E: Arrête ton délire! Maintenant qu'il te sait vivante et en bonne santé, il ne te laissera pas tomber-

S: Peut être.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de leurs portables. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous en salle de briefing avec Kendall.

K: Sydney, Weiss va reprendre votre enquête sur la taupe-

S: Pourquoi ?

K: Cette prophétie et le fait que Sloane y soit mêlé ne présage rien de bon. J'en ais parlé avec Jack et nous avons décidé de vous mettre en lieu sûr en attendant-

S: IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTIONS! JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS!

K: Vous n'avez pas à discuter cette décision! Vaughn restera avec vous le temps que cette histoire soit finie. Votre avion vous attend!

Lauren lança un lourd regard à Vaughn et sortit de la salle alors qu'il soupirait. Tout le monde était sortit, il ne restait plus que Syd et Vaughn dans cette salle.

S: Je suis désolée...

V: Tu n'y es pour rien. Allez viens, notre avion nous attends.

Ils rejoignirent donc la piste et montèrent pour la 3ème fois aujourd'hui dans leur avion en direction des Îles Fidji. Vaughn était heureux que Kendall l'ait affecté à cette mission, il pourrait enfin parler à Sydney et lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait face à cette situation.

Il la regardait, elle était endormie malgré un sommeil très agité. Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures à l'observer avant de lui aussi se laisser envahir par ce sommeil.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans ce qui allait être leur demeure pendant un tant indéterminé. Une safehouse de la CIA qui était relativement en bon état. Sydney fila prendre une douche et en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard en peignoir devant un Vaughn amusé.

S: Quoi ?

V: (se rapprochant) Tu es si belle...

S: Vaughn, je...

V: (souriant) Cette mission est à la fois un rêve et une torture-

S: Avoue que c'est toi qu'i' l'a demandé à Kendall!

V: Non. Kendall a dit que ça venait de ton père-

S: Mon père ?

V: Oui, moi non plus j'ai pas comprit... mais depuis que tu es de retour, je ne rêve que de passer mes journées à tes cotés...

S: Vaughn... tu vas trop vite. Il y a Lauren, ton mariage-

V: Tu ne veux pas qu'on ressaye ?

S: Ne sois pas stupide! Tu sais très bien que mon amour pour toi est intact... je préfèrerais que tout soit clair entre toi et Lauren avant qu'on fasse un autre essai...

V: Je comprends... mais je sais que je ne pourrais satisfaire ta demande. Je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps à l'attraction qu'il y a entre nous... et toi non plus-

S: Ne sois pas si sûr de toi-

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, Vaughn l'embrassait déjà à en défaillir en la faisant reculer jusque dans la chambre où ils firent l'amour toute la nuit.

** b Ch 4 /b **

Il était encore très tôt, Sydney s'était réveillée voilà 1 heure. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de la maison. Celle ci donnant directement sur la plage. Elle avait marché durant ½ heure puis s'installa sur la petite terrasse devant la maison. Assise sur une chaise haute et les pieds posé sur la rambarde, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, le regard posé sur l'horizon. Elle n'était pas prête à reprendre sa relation avec Vaughn et elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué si facilement. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir si vite tourné la page sur leur histoire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle, elle aurait attendu avant d'avancer. Même à la mort de Danny, elle avait attendu avant de se sortir avec Vaughn. Tout était trop précipité, elle ne voulait pas être sa roue de secours et elle devait lui dire. Même si elle devait passer des mois enfermé dans cette bicoque avec lui, elle se persuada qu'elle ne craquerait plus.

Elle l'entendit arriver et son corps se raidit soudain, il l'embrassa doucement mais elle se détourna lentement. Il grimaça et soupira en voyant qu'elle l'évitait. Il tenta de s'approcher, posant une main caressante sur son bras mais elle s'en échappa.

V:(murmurant) Qu'est ce que tu as ?

S: J'arrête Vaughn-

V: Quoi ?

S: Il ne se passera plus rien. Tant que tu seras avec Lauren, il n'y aura plus de "nous"...

V: Mais enfin... je ne te comprends pas-

S: Je ne veux pas être ta roue de secours... et ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était beaucoup trop tôt.

V: Tu n'as jamais été ma roue de secours-

S: Je suis ton amie mais rien d'autre.

V: Tu sais qu'on peut rester des mois ici!

S: Oui. Je ne changerais pas d'avis

V: Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux...

A Los Angeles, Eric continuait l'enquête. Après divers interrogatoire, il soupçonna Curtis – un des nouveaux agents arrivés lors de la disparition de Sydney - et il montra son dossier à Kendall mais Curtis avait disparut dans la nature au même moment.

3 mois plus tard, Manuella travaillait sur le dossier de Sloane. Elle discutait avec Kendall sur la façon de coincer Sloane quand Eric les interrompit.

E: j'ai repéré Curtis. Il a rendez vous avec Sloane à Zurich demain soir.

K: Très bien. Envoyez une équipe tactique sur place pour les arrêter.

L'assaut arriva rapidement. Grâce à l'aide d'un autre agent du Covenant, Curtis parvint à s'échapper tandis que Sloane était arrêté. Il venait d'être conduit au centre des opérations. La CIA était parvenu à récupérer le Cube. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent quand Weiss contacta Vaughn, le prévenant qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

Vaughn qui avait tant espéré pourvoir arranger la situation avec Sydney, s'était complètement trompé. Elle était plus butée que jamais et il savait que ce n'était pas en la prenant de front qu'il y arriverait. Il prenait donc son mal en patience. Il était sur la terrasse et la regardait revenir de la plage en maillot de bain.

S: Arrête ça, tu veux.

V: Quoi ?

S: De me déshabiller du regard comme tu le fais-

V: Je ne peux pas te toucher alors je te regarde... il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

S: Alors soit plus discret à l'avenir.

V: Syd... on rentre-

S: Comment ?

V: Eric a appelé. Sloane est sous les verrous-

S: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

V: (murmurant en se rapprochant d'elle) Parce que je voulais profiter de toi... de la simple personne que tu es... avant que l'agent ne reprennes le dessus.

Ils pénétraient dans le centre des opérations en discutant. Sachant qu'elle allait voir Lauren à nouveau, Sydney était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Vaughn savait qu'il devait mettre les choses au point avec Lauren mais tout ce bousculait dans son esprit. Il aimait Sydney par dessus tout mais Lauren avait été présente et patiente avec lui lors de la disparition de Syd. Il était perdu entre son amour pour Syd et son attachement pour Lauren.

Tous leurs collègues vinrent les saluer tandis que Lauren regardait méchamment Sydney, celle ci l'ignora mais elle voyait clair dans le jeu de Lauren.

3 jours plus tard, Sydney emménageait dans un appartement voisin à celui d'Eric ; elle fut aidée par Manu ainsi qu'Eric. Ils discutaient dans le salon après une longue journée de déménagement.

Ma: C'était comment ces 3 mois de vacances ?

S: (troublée) ça s'est bien passé-

Weiss regarda Sydney, amusé par sa réflexion, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine.

E: C'est vrai, vu la tête que tu fais ça a du très bien se passer. Tu en sautes de joie...

S: Eric...

E: Il a fait quoi cette fois ?

Elle les regarda un instant tout les deux avant de finalement leur expliquer la situation.

S: C'est pas lui... c'est moi-

E: Lauren...

S: Qui d'autre... et puis je sais qu'elle me déteste-

Ma: Disons qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que ça soit Vaughn qui soit désigné pour t'accompagner-

S: De toute façon Vaughn et moi, c'est une histoire impossible-

E: Ne sois pas négative. Il finira par mettre les choses au point.

Vaughn était toujours partagé entre Lauren et Sydney. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Lauren alors que cela faisait 4 mois qu'il était rentré des Îles Fidji avec Sydney. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien fait, Sydney était devenue de plus en plus froide et distante envers lui. elle souffrait toujours et faisait tout pour lui cacher mais lors d'une mission à Rome où ils étaient censés être mariés, Sydney avait finit par crever l'abcès entre eux. Vaughn était de plus en plus mal surtout que juste avant son départ Lauren lui avait apprit une nouvelle qui allait chambouler leurs vies.

S: Je vais demander ma mutation-

V: Pourquoi ?

S: Tu es stupide ou quoi ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te voir te pavaner avec Lauren!

V: Syd-

S: Non! Je pars et comme ça, on s'oubliera. Ça sera beaucoup mieux pour tous les deux.

V: Et je te perdrais encore-

S: Tu m'as perdu le jour où tu t'es donné à elle!

Vaughn soupira puis ils rentrèrent à Los Angeles. Sydney fit le nécessaire pour changer de section. Kendall était réticent mais accepta sous certaines conditions. Elle devra les aider sur les dossiers du Covenant, de Rambaldi et de Sloane.

Pour l'oublier, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Manu et Eric depuis son changement de section 2 mois plus tôt.

Ils dînaient tous les 3 dans le salon devant un match de hockey quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et resta stupéfaite quand elle vit son visiteur.

S: J'ai cru que jamais tu ne reviendrais...

: Je retrouvais plus le chemin de Los Angeles...

Elle le prit dans ses bras longuement puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Elle présenta Will à Manu puis il salua Weiss. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand Syd reçut un appel sur son portable.

S: Oui?

: Je dois te parler-

S: On s'est tout dit!

Elle raccrocha sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Will.

W: Encore un à qui t'as brisé le coeur.

S: Will-

W: Comment va Vaughn ?

E: Sujet sensible-

S: Il a fait son choix et moi aussi!

Will comprit, il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour savoir qu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Ils discutèrent toute la soirée ; Eric et Manu finirent par rentrer laissant ainsi Syd et Will. Il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'il sentait qu'elle était à 2 doigts de craquer.

W: Laisses toi aller...

Sydney cessa de se contenir et fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

W: Tu veux m'en parler ?

S: Il m'a abandonné... il sort avec Lauren et elle est enceinte...

W: Tu la portes dans ton coeur-

S: Elle est le stéréotype de la blonde sans cervelle... je la déteste-

W: Et Vaughn, il l'aime ?

S: Il m'avait dit qu'il lui parlerait et qu'on se retrouverait... mais ça n'arrivera jamais...

W: Désespère pas... tu l'aimes toujours-

S: Il me manque tellement...

W: ça s'arrangera... Manu, elle a l'air gentille...

Sydney s'écarta de ses bras et le regarda en souriant.

S: Tu changeras pas.

W: Elle est célibataire ?

S: J'en sais rien. Quand j'étais dans leur section, elle l'était mais maintenant je sais pas-

W: T'es partit à cause de Vaughn...

Will finit par s'installer chez Sydney. Elle retrouvait un peu sa vie d'avant sa disparition. Quand Vaughn apprit le retour de Will, il devint de plus en plus irritable et jaloux. Lors d'un briefing, Kendall demanda à Vaughn de passer voir Sydney pour qu'elle vienne interroger Sloane. Il était furieux contre Kendall de lui avoir demandé ça. Cependant il se rendit chez Sydney. Après avoir frappé à la porte, il resta un instant surprit en voyant Will lui ouvrir.

V: Bonjour.

W: Salut Vaughn. Entres...

Il entra et attendit devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

V: Merci. Syd est là ?

W: Elle est partie à l'épicerie. Elle ne va pas tarder.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Syd arriva. Quand elle le vit, elle déposa ses courses dans la cuisine alors que Will s'éclipsait.

V: Syd-

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!

V: Kendall veut que tu interroges Sloane-

S: Je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir effectuer cet interrogatoire.

V: Kendall a demandé à ce que ce soit toi... je sais que tu m'en veux-

S: Oui je t'en veux et c'est pas près de changer! Tu m'avais promit que tu parlerais à Lauren! Et résultat, tu n'as pas tenu ta parole!

V: Je suis désolé...

Il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle mettait ses mains devant elle pour le repousser mais il fit comme si de rien était et la prit dans ses bras. L'instant d'après elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête reposait dans le creux de son épaule.

V: Je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais... laisses moi, juste encore du temps...

S: Tu vas avoir un enfant, je sais que tu ne la quitteras pas-

Elle s'écarta de lui alors qu'il lui tenait toujours les mains.

V: Ne dis pas ça-

S: Tu vas être père-

V: Et alors? C'est pas parce que je vais avoir un enfant que je resterais avec Lauren-

S: Tu ne voudras pas que ton enfant vive ce que tu as vécu. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal et fidèle, tu ne les laisseras pas...

Il ne pouvait la contredire, bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle ait tort. Après un long silence calme et serein, elle lui murmura.

S: Tu devrais y aller-

V: Tu passes quand à l'Agence ?

S: J'irai tout à l'heure...

Quelques heures plus tard, Vaughn rentrait chez lui. Il entendait parler au téléphone et il se mit à écouter sa communication.

L: Pas ce soir...

L: Bien sûr que non. Evidemment que tu es le père.

L: Il ne sait pas pour nous. Ce n'est qu'un petit agent de la CIA. S'il connaissait mon appartenance au Covenant, il ne prendrait pas part dans ma grossesse.

Vaughn sentit son sang bouillir, il fit demi tour et sortit de la maison. Il marcha sans savoir où aller. Il venait juste d'apprendre que la femme avec qui partageait sa vie lui mentait depuis des mois et se servait de lui. Quand il arriva quelques heures plus tard à l'Agence, il ne s'était toujours pas calmé et après plusieurs séances de tir, il parvint enfin à se calmer. Remontant dans les bureaux, il vit Sydney ressortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il s'arrêta un instant en la voyant puis rejoignit le bureau de Kendall.

V: Il y a une deuxième taupe-

K: Quoi ?

V: Lauren, elle travaille pour le Covenant-

K: Comment-

V: J'ai entendu une conversation-

K: Et votre enfant ?

V: Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas de moi.

Sydney entra au même moment alors que Kendall suggérait à Vaughn de surveiller Lauren. Celui ci était contre, il ne pouvait concevoir de retourner vers une femme qui l'avait trompé. Sydney voyait bien le désaccord entre eux, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était dit pour que Vaughn soit aussi furieux.

S: J'ai parlé à Sloane. Il dit qu'une deuxième taupe aurait infiltré la CIA-

K: Pas que la CIA-

S: Quoi ?

V: C'est... c'est Lauren...

S: Lauren !

K: ça vous étonne ?

S: Oui... enfin non... ça n'a pas d'importance. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

K: Vaughn restera à ses cotés pour lui soutirer des informations-

V: Je vous ais dit non!

K: Vous n'avez pas le choix Vaughn-

V: Je n'y retournerais pas! Vous pouvez me virer si ça vous fait plaisir mais il n'est pas question que je suive ce plan!

S: Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de la coincer. Et sa grossesse ?

Vaughn dévisagea Sydney et sortit en trombe du bureau alors qu'elle observait Kendall.

Elle ressortit de ce bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Ne voyant pas Vaughn dans les bureaux, elle alla demander à Eric mais celui ci ne l'avait pas vu non plus.

Pensant qu'il était sortit, elle appela sur son portable tout en conduisant pour le retrouver.

V: Vaughn ?

S: Tu es où ?

V: J'ai besoin d'être seul-

S: Laisse moi t'aider...

V: Ne te mêles pas de ça, Syd-

S: Tu as besoin de quelqu'un et je suis là...

V: Kennedy Park-

S: J'arrive.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignait sur les gradins du stade Kennedy. Il fixait le terrain le regard vide. Il la sentit s'asseoir à ses cotés.

V: J'ai toujours rêver d'emmener mon fils ici pour ses match de base ball...

S: Tu as encore le temps pour avoir des enfants-

V: Je suis heureux de ne pas être le père de cet enfant mais en même temps, ça me fait mal parce que je l'imaginais déjà. Et j'étais heureux rien qu'à l'idée de connaître cet enfant. Maintenant je me rends compte que depuis le début, elle ne faisait que se jouer de moi... une chose est certaine ; à chaque fois que j'imaginais mes enfants, il s'agissait également de tes enfants, nos enfants...

S: Vaughn...

V: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demande pas qu'on ait des enfants dans les mois qui viennent. Je sais qu'on a encore du chemin à faire avant d'en arriver là... mais je voulais que tu le saches...

Sydney lui sourit puis lui prit la main, entrelaçant leur doigts au passage.

S: Will avait raison... tout finit toujours par s'arranger...

Quelques jours plus tard, un raid avait eu lieu chez Vaughn pour arrêter Lauren. Elle n'avait pas fait d'histoire et avait été ramené à la CIA. Cependant Vaughn était toujours torturé à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le père et il demanda à Marshall de faire des analyses ADN.

Ayant les résultats sur les probables parents, Syd et Vaughn se rendirent dans le bureau de Marshall.

S: Alors ?

M: A vrai dire, je suis encore étonné des résultats... alors je les ais refaits plusieurs fois pour vraiment être certain mais il n'y a aucun doute à avoir-

V: Marshall !

M: Oui... euh désolé... Lauren n'est pas la mère-

S: Quoi ?

M: Par contre agent Vaughn, vous êtes bien le père-

V: C'est quoi cette histoire!

M: Sur l'échantillon que j'avais, j'ai fait rechercher votre ADN et il correspond... et lorsque j'ai voulu vérifier que Lauren était bien la mère... j'ai découvert ceci...

Marshall leur tendit une feuille de résultat. Syd et Vaughn se regardèrent interloqué en voyant le résultat. Il était clairement mentionné le nom de la mère ainsi que les correspondance ADN avec le bébé. Ils étaient toujours éberlués devant ce bout de papier qui désignait Sydney comme la mère de cet enfant.

** b Ch 5 /b **

Recroquevillée sur le canapé, Sydney ne parvenait pas à intégrer les paroles de Marshall. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette découverte. Elle n'avait reparlé à Vaughn depuis cet instant. Will avait remarqué son malaise, il avait tenté de la faire parler mais en vain ; elle restait fermée. En milieu de journée, elle fut convoquée par Kendall.

En arrivant, elle se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Kendall où il semblait qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. En effet Vaughn et Marshall étaient présent en plus de Kendall.

Après un rapide regard à Vaughn, elle demanda le pourquoi de sa présence à Kendall alors que c'était son jour de congé.

K: Marshall a quelque chose à vous expliquer.

M: Oui... ça concerne les analyses que j'ai faites sur cet... enfant... vous savez l'enfant de Lauren... enfin c'est pas son enfant-

K: Marshall!

M: Oui. Pardon. Désolé... bref, je vous ais confirmé que vous étiez bien les parents de cet enfant... ceci dit, je me suis demandé comment ils ont pu créer ce bébé éprouvette... après quelques tests sur les tissus humains contenus dans le cube que nous avons récupéré de Sloane... j'ai effectué une comparaison ADN avec vous, agent Vaughn ... et j'ai découvert une concordance génétique avec les tissus de... Rambaldi...

V: (murmurant) Quoi ?

S: (sidérée) Vous êtes en train de nous dire... que Vaughn est un descendant de Rambaldi !

M: Oui.

S: Mais Rambaldi n'avait pas d'enfant-

K: A notre connaissance, il n'en avait pas...

V: (abasourdi) Marshall, vous êtes sur-

M: (gêné) Il n'y a aucun doute possible.

Les 4 protagonistes se regardèrent puis sentant une tension monter, Kendall et Marshall quittèrent le bureau alors que Sydney et Vaughn s'observaient. N'ayant déjà pas digéré les premières révélations, Sydney avait encore plus de mal à accepter cette dernière. Vaughn quand à lui, était perdu, il ne savait comment réagir et que faire face à Sydney. Instinctivement, il laissa parler son coeur et s'avança vers Sydney. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle était toujours réticente à cette étreinte. Lui murmurant quelques mots, il la sentit progressivement se détendre et se lover dans ses bras.

Le week end arriva rapidement, Syd n'avait échangé que peu de mots avec Vaughn. Ces révélations avaient eu l'effet d'un vrai traumatisme sur elle. Le fait que le Covenant s'était servi d'elle comme un rat de laboratoire la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, ils devraient prendre une décision à propos de cet enfant mais il lui semblait que c'était encore trop précoce pour y songer ; elle refoula donc pensée au plus profond de son cerveau. La sonnette de l'entrée la ramena à la réalité. Ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit Vaughn qui arborait toujours cette mine dépitée depuis qu'ils savaient la vérité. Après un léger salut, ils passèrent au salon.

V: Tu m'as évité toute la semaine-

S: Non... c'est seulement que toute cette histoire me dépasse...

V: Tu as réfléchit ?

S: Je ne veux pas y penser-

V: Ils veulent une réponse...

S: Je sais... et toi ?

V: J'ai parlé au médecin. Le délai légal pour l'avortement est dépassé depuis 3 semaines et tenter cette opération risquerait de mener à la mort de... Lauren.

S: Qu'est ce qu'ils suggèrent ?

V: Qu'elle aille à terme et que l'enfant soit confier à un centre social ou-

S: Ou ?

V: Ou qu'on le prenne en charge et qu'on l'élève... ensemble...

Sydney releva un regard désespéré vers Vaughn avant de passer une main sur son visage.

S: Tu t'en sens capable ?

V: Je n'en sais rien mais il s'agit d'un enfant... de notre enfant...

S: Mais c'est Lauren qui le porte-

V: Je comprends-

S: Va savoir ce qu'elle a été capable de faire ou de dire pour que cette enfant nous haïsse-

V: Syd, il n'est pas encore né... il ne peut pas nous détester... (souriant) tu ne nous vois pas dans cette maison avec notre enfant courant dans tous les sens pendant que nous l'observerons tendrement enlacés ?... et je suis persuadé que tu feras une maman formidable...

S: On n'est même pas ensemble-

V: Il ne tient qu'à toi pour que ce détail devienne réel...

S: Tout ça me fait peur... qu'est ce qui me certifie que dans quelques années ont sera encore ensemble ? Et si on élève cet enfant et qu'on en vient à se séparer ?

V: Ne vois pas tout en noir... cet enfant nous rapproche incontestablement... même s'il arrive un peu trop tôt... et quand à notre couple, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est solide... très solide même. Ne gâche pas la possibilité qu'on soit heureux ensemble... avec notre fils-

S: (souriant) T'as déjà fait tes pronostics ?

V: (se rapprochant de Syd) Une fille ou un garçon, peu m'importe... je veux un enfant en bonne santé, qu'on aimera et qu'on élèvera tous les deux... rien d'autre ne compte que nous et nos futurs enfants... notre future famille...

Sydney baissa la tête puis sourit en voyant leurs doigts entrelacés et elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Vaughn.

S: Tu m'as convaincu. C'est d'accord... mais pour nous, j'aimerais qu'on y aille doucement. Je ne veux pas qu'on reprenne où on en était auparavant...

V: (souriant et la prenant dans ses bras) On a tout notre temps...

Dans la semaine qui suivit, ils donnèrent leur décision au médecin ainsi qu'à Kendall.

La traque au Covenant était toujours d'actualité, ils étaient chargés d'interroger Lauren et Allison afin d'en savoir plus sur le Covenant et Curtis.

Syd et Vaughn se rapprochaient progressivement, passant du temps ensemble sans vraiment s'avouer ce qui leur tenait le plus à coeur.

Sydney pénétrait dans son appartement quand elle ressentit une étrange sensation. Elle sortit son arme et fit le tour des pièces. Elle ne trouva personne ; revenant au salon, elle fit face à une silhouette longiligne qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

S: (baissant son arme) Je ne pensais pas que tu étais à Los Angeles.

: Je devais te parler... j'ai apprit pour l'enfant-

S: Alors tu viens pour me donner des conseils! Maman!

I: Non. Arrêtez de courir après Curtis-

S: Quoi ?

I: Il travaille pour moi. Je l'ai infiltré au Covenant. Après ça, ils ont décidé de l'envoyer à la CIA-

S: Et Lauren-

I: Non, ça c'est l'oeuvre du Covenant. Ils voulaient certainement éloigner Vaughn de l'enquête de ta disparition...

Sydney soupira avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

I: Vous vous en sortirez très bien...

Sydney la regarda suspicieusement.

I: Ton père m'a dit que vous alliez vous occuper du bébé-

S: Oui... ça m'inquiète un peu-

I: Fie toi à ton instinct. Laisse parler ton coeur...

Sydney hocha la tête et sa mère partit quelques minutes plus tard.

Les mois s'écoulèrent à vitesse grand V. Lauren était toujours enfermée à la CIA et son accouchement était prévu dans quelques jours.

Syd et Vaughn passaient la soirée ensemble tandis qu'un groupe envahissait la Rotonde. Il n'y eut que de légers blessés mais après quelques minutes, Kendall et ses supérieurs remarquèrent la disparition de Lauren.

Syd et Vaughn venaient de rentrer, il la tenait dans ses bras quand leurs portables retentirent. Ils partirent pour l'Agence et on leur demanda de rencontrer l'agent du contre espionnage Steven Connor. Sydney avait un entretien avec lui pendant que Kendall expliquait la situation à Vaughn.

C: Agent Bristow, où étiez vous ce soir ?

S: Pourquoi cet interrogatoire !

C: Répondez à ma question s'il vous plaît. Où étiez vous ?

S: Je vous répondrais quand je saurais pourquoi vous m'interrogez et ce qu'i' s'est passé ce soir!

C: La Rotonde a été compromise et Lauren Reed a disparut-

S: C'est pas vrai-

C: Alors où étiez vous ?

S: Je n'avais aucune raison que cette attaque ait lieu. Je ne suis pas un agent du Covenant-

C: Mais vous l'étiez.

S: Non, j'ai toujours été loyal à l'Agence. J'étais un agent double infiltré au Covenant! Et pour répondre à votre question j'étais avec l'agent Vaughn-

C: Vous savez qu'entretenir une liaison avec un agent est interdit par le protocole-

S: Je n'ai rien à faire du protocole! Et vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qui me lie à l'agent Vaughn! Pour Lauren, c'est le Covenant, ils veulent le bébé-

C: Votre enfant-

S: C'est ce que disent les analyses.

Après 3 heures d'interrogatoire, Sydney pu enfin quitter cette salle où son antipathie pour Connor était de plus en plus virulente. Elle retrouva Vaughn à son bureau et s'assit à ses cotés

S: Hey...

V: Comment ça s'est passé ?

S: Hormis le fait qu'il pense que je suis un agent loyal au Covenant et qu'il m'a rappelé le protocole de l'agence sur la non-fraternisation entre agents, je dirais que ça s'est bien passé. Des nouvelles de Lauren ?

V: Non. Mais Marshall travaille sur une vidéo. On en saura plus dans 2 heures.

Un silence s'installa entre eux ; voyant l'air inquiet de Syd, Vaughn prit ses mains dans les sienne et la força à le regarder.

V: Cesse de t'en faire, on va la retrouver...

S: Va savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire du bébé-

V: Je te promets qu'on le ramènera. Rentres te reposer un peu-

S: Je ne peux pas me reposer sachant qu'elle est dans la nature avec notre enfant!

V: Je sais...

½ heure plus tard, c'était au tour de Vaughn de se faire interroger par Connor. Sydney était à son bureau quand elle reçut un appel sur son portable, lui demandant de se rendre à l'entrepôt. Elle laissa à Vaughn un message de son départ précipité et se rendit à l'entrepôt en étant sur ses gardes.

Pénétrant dans cet endroit sale et froid, elle prit quelques précautions. Après avoir fait le tour de l'entrepôt, elle attendit que son contact vienne se montrer. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère mais celle ci n'était pas venue seule. Curtis l'accompagnait.

S: (énervé) Curtis!

I: Calme toi!

S: Pourquoi tu m'as appelé !

I: On a apprit l'évasion de Lauren-

S: Vous avez une piste ?

C: C'est Olivia qui a orchestré son évasion-

I: Apparemment ils veulent élever l'enfant dans la culture de Rambaldi-

S: Vous savez où il est ?

C: Je pense mais... je ne peux pas intervenir seul. J'ai besoin d'aide-

S: (à Irina) Tu veux que je vous suive... Vaughn-

I: Même à deux, ça serait trop risqué...

S: Je lui en parlerait... c'est quoi le plan ?

Irina lui expliqua son plan rapidement et Sydney rentra directement chez elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se préparer un café qu'on frappa à sa porte, c'était Vaughn.

Ils s'installèrent sur le balcon en observant le coucher du soleil.

S: J'ai vu ma mère...

V: Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'as apprit ? que Lauren s'était évadé?

S: Vaughn... j'ai vu Curtis. Ils nous demandent de l'aide pour récupérer l'enfant-

V: Et tu vas la croire !

S:(soupirant) Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. Je me débrouillerais sans toi-

Elle rentra dans l'appartement alors que Vaughn se maudissait d'avoir manqué de diplomatie et d'avoir été exécrable envers Syd. Il rentra à sa suite.

V: Syd-

S: Non, je comprends bien que tu ne supportes pas ma mère... mais il s'agit de notre enfant et... et je pensais que tu m'aiderait-

V: D'accord-

S: D'accord... d'accord quoi ?

V: Je viens avec toi.

Il se rapprocha de Syd et lui prit les mains.

V: J'ai été un imbécile. J'avais pas à réagir si brutalement. Excuse moi...

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient prit 5 jours de congés afin de rejoindre Curtis et de mettre en place leur plan. Curtis avait apprit que Lauren était à Moscou et qu'elle avait accouché. Il connaissait l'endroit de la planque, Curtis s'occupa à parler à Olivia et Lauren tandis que Sydney rentrait dans la planque par l'arrière et récupéra le bébé. Elle ne pu ressortir que Lauren, Olivia et Curtis se trouvait face à elle. Lauren la menaçait de son arme alors qu'Olivia avait son arme braquée sur la tempe de Curtis. Lauren tentait de négocier mais la situation s'envenima.

L: Laisse le!

S: Non!

L: Tu n'as pas le choix! Personne ne viendra à ton secours et sûrement pas ce cher Michael! Il aura de la chance s'il est encore en vie...

Sydney vit rouge en l'entendant parlé de Vaughn. Cependant celui ci était parvenu à assommer les 2 gardes qui étaient après lui. Il pénétra sans bruit, tel un chat dans cette planque puis il entendit des voix aux loin. Il s'avança doucement et un fois sur le pas de la porte il vit Lauren menacer Sydney et le bébé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur Sydney et le bébé alors que plusieurs coups de feu retentissaient dans cette planque au centre de Moscou.

** b Ch 6 /b **

Sydney tentait de se redresser avec le bébé dans les bras mais le poids de Vaughn sur elle la bloquait. Après maints efforts, elle parvint à se dégager de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce et revit instantanément ce qu'il s'était passé. Vaughn se jetant sur elle alors que Lauren s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus, Curtis désarmant Olivia. Lauren se retournant et tirant sur Curtis alors qu'il retournait l'arme contre Olivia, celle ci s'écroulant, Curtis visant Lauren et la tuant sur le coup. Tous 3 étaient morts, il ne restait plus que Syd, Vaughn et le bébé. Elle s'agenouilla à ses coté et prit son pouls. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement en sentant les battements de son coeur. Elle lui tapota le visage et il revint à lui quelques instants plus tard.

S: (murmurant) Vaughn...

V: Syd...

Vaughn se redressa doucement. Assis il passa une main sur le visage de Sydney avant de regarder le bébé et les corps dans la pièce.

V: Tu es sûre que ça va ?

S: Vaughn, c'est toi qui a été sonné. (regardant le bébé) on va bien tous les deux...

Il lui sourit puis l'enlaça après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du bébé.

Une équipe de nettoyeurs s'occupa des corps tandis que tous les 3 rentraient à Los Angeles. Ils furent réinterroger par Connor à propos de leur disparition soudaine et au sujet du bébé. Kendall finit par mettre le hola avec Connor l'avertissant que Syd et Vaughn n'étaient pas des terroristes et qu'il pouvait attendre pour les interroger.

L'enfant était au service médical en train de se faire ausculter quand Vaughn y rejoignit Sydney.

V: Alors ?

S: Ils n'ont pas fini les examens. Connor ?

V: Kendall l'a remit à sa place. Il lui a dit qu'il pouvait attendre pour nous interroger.

Ils étaient dans un couloir devant la vitre qui donnait sur la pièce où était examiné le bébé. Il observait Sydney subrepticement. Tous les deux avaient besoin de parler de ce qui allait se passer mais aucun ne parvenaient à lancer cette discussion ou à faire le premier pas. Il se tourna et commença à partir alors que Sydney l'observait s'en aller mais il se retourna et échangea un long regard avec Syd. Il revint vers elle.

V: Je sais que ça n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment mais on doit parler.

S: Je le sais.

Ils se regardaient toujours mais aucun d'eux n'osaient prononcer un mot. Sydney baissa la tête et murmura quelques mots.

S: On doit choisir un prénom...

V: T'as des idées ?

S: Je te dirais bien Julian mais je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

V: Oui, ça me ferait trop penser à Sark.

S: Sinon j'aime bien Ethan ou Rick.

V: Ethan Bristow Vaughn... j'aime beaucoup-

S: Vraiment ?

V: Oui, je dois te dire quelque chose-

A cet instant, une infirmière les interrompit les menant jusqu'à Ethan.

Syd ne cessait de retourner les paroles de Vaughn dans sa tête. Il les avait ramené voilà 1 heure et il avait dû repartir à l'Agence de toute urgence. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas pu parler. Ce qui fait que Sydney se torturait de plus en plus avec cette histoire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être heureuse avec Vaughn mais la mort de Lauren était encore récente et ils n'en avaient toujours pas parlé. Ethan n'était pas un enfant bruyant. Elle ne s'était jamais occupée de bébé mais tout semblait si simple. Elle avait vite remarqué la ressemblance avec Vaughn, ce long visage, des prunelles en amandes ainsi que ses fossettes.

Elle l'observait dormir dans son petit berceau quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se leva et vit Will arriver. Ils se sourirent et Sydney retourna près d'Ethan.

W: (souriant) Vous l'avez retrouvé!

S: Oui...

W: (regardant Sydney) T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette-

S: Si, ça va.

W: Ouais, je suis pas convaincu. Et Vaughn, il est pas là ?

S: Il est repartit à l'Agence-

W: Hummm, je vois... Lauren est-

S: Elle est morte...

W: Et Vaughn il-

S: Il me cache quelque chose.

W: Tu ne lui fais plus confiance ?

S: J'en sais rien. Si je me fie à mon instinct, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui mais... il m'a abandonné pour Lauren. Il pourrait très bien me laisser me débrouiller toute seule avec Ethan-

W: Tu le vois sérieusement t'abandonner à nouveau ! Syd, j'y crois pas une seule seconde.

S: Peut être qu'il ne le fera pas mais je ne me sens pas capable d'élever Ethan seule. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu qu'on pourrait y arriver mais si-

W: Hé! Ne t'angoisses pas comme ça... tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

S: Merci...

De son coté Vaughn était à l'Agence. Après que Marshall lui ait révélé sa correspondance génétique avec Rambaldi, il commença à enquêter sur son père et les Rambaldiens. Dans un dossier, il avait remarqué que son père et Kendall s'était connu lors de leur formation à la ferme comme ils appellent le camp d'entraînement. Kendall devait donc par déduction bien connaître son père. Il se dirigea donc dans son bureau dans l'intention de lui tirer les vers du nez et d'éclaircir cette histoire de descendance de Rambaldi.

V: Kendall-

K: Vaughn, qu'est ce que vous faites encore à l'Agence ?

V: Je veux la vérité. J'ai découvert que vous aviez débuté votre formation au même camp que mon père-

K: Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

V: Je veux comprendre comment je peux être un descendant de Rambaldi! D'après les instructeurs vous étiez proche de mon père. Que savez vous exactement de son lien avec Rambaldi ?

K: Lorsque nous sommes sortit de la ferme, nous ne savions rien de Rambaldi, ni lui, ni moi. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre votre mère...

V: Comment ma mère peut être mêlé à ça !

K: Votre père avait constitué un dossier sur Rambaldi-

V: Quel dossier?

K: C'était peu avant son décès. Il m'avait seulement signifié que Rambaldi allait prendre de plus en plus d'importance dans les années à venir et que c'était 2 femmes qui allaient découvrir la vérité sur cet homme. Il avait précisé qu'il mettrait son dossier dans un lieu sûr-

V: Où ?

K: Je ne sais pas Vaughn. Je n'ai que des bribes d'informations. Il parlait d'un Passager qu'elle était la clef entre l'Elue et Rambaldi.

V: Et ma mère ?

K: Il n'en parlait que très peu. Il avait dit que sa vie avait changé grâce à sa rencontre et que ça lui avait fait changé l'ordre de ses priorités... j'ai toujours cru qu'il parlait de son amour pour votre mère et de vous mais depuis peu... je pense qu'il y a peut être autre chose derrière ses paroles.

V: Vous pensez que ma mère peut être mêlé à Rambaldi ?

K: Possible...

V: Je vais aller la voir et je demanderai à Marshall de faire une recherche-

K: Très bien.

Vaughn ressortit du bureau plus perdu que lorsqu'il y était entré. Il passa voir Marshall à son bureau lui demandant de faire des recherches sur les antécédents de ses parents puis il se rendit chez sa mère.

Celle ci n'avait que peu de contact avec Vaughn depuis son remariage lorsque Vaughn entra à la CIA. Depuis son départ de cette maison, Vaughn n'avait pas réussi à garder un contact de parent à enfant avec sa mère. Elle lui avait reprocher de suivre les traces de son père et que son obstination ne le mènerait nulle part. il était sous le porche de la maison quand il se résolut à entrer mais il échappa un long soupir avant de tourner la poignée de la maison de son enfance.

Ils s'embrassèrent malgré la tension qui régnait toujours entre eux depuis plus d'une décennie.

: Je pensais que tu avais perdu l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone...

V: J'ai des question à te poser sur... toi et papa-

MV: Que veux tu savoir ?

V: Papa avait il un dossier sur un certain Milo Rambaldi ?

Sa mère blêmit soudain mais s'abstint de répondre ce qui confirma les infos qu'il détenait déjà.

V: Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Est ce que tu sais où est ce dossier ?

MV: Non, ton père ne parlait pas de ce dossier. Je l'ai découvert par hasard un jour où il s'était endormi dessus dans son bureau.

V: Je sais que tu as également un lien avec Rambaldi. Lequel ?

MV: Biologiquement, c'est un de tes ancêtres.

V: Comment ?

MV: Tu sais que je suis née en Italie mais que peu de temps après ma naissance ma mère naturelle n'avait pas eu les moyens de me garder alors elle m'a faite adopter par un couple de français. J'ai donc prit leur nom et la nationalité française.

V: Je ne vois pas-

MV: Lorsque j'ai eu 20 ans, j'ai décidé de retrouver mes parents. Grâce à une assistante sociale, j'ai pu retrouver ma mère... mais celle ci était morte d'un cancer. En consultant les registres de naissance, j'ai découvert que j'avais une soeur... une soeur jumelle.

V: Tu l'as retrouvé ?

MV: Oui. Elle vivait dans une sorte de monastère. Je n'ai pas voulu la revoir. Elle avait été élevée dans le monde de cet homme. Milo Rambaldi. Elle disait qu'il était notre ancêtre, que c'était un géni, qu'on entendrait parler de lui pendant des siècles, que c'était un inventeur et que ses prophéties finiraient par être révélé au grand jour.

V: Est ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'un enfant, d'une Elue et d'un Passager ?

MV: Je me souviens, elle répétait que l'enfant de l'Elue, l'Elue et le Passager découvrirait les véritables objectifs de Rambaldi.

Vaughn soupira sous ses révélations, sa mère le regardait avec inquiétude.

MV: Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

V: Parce que je suis le père de l'enfant de l'Elue.

MV: Je suis grand mère ?

** b Ch 7 /b **

V: Oui

MV: T'avais l'intention de me le cacher !

V: Non mais il y a certaines choses que tu vas devoir accepter... notamment la mère de cet enfant.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, Vaughn lui révélant la vérité sur Sydney et Irina. Elle encaissa le choc et il la laissa seule tandis qu'il partait à la recherche du dossier dans le bureau de son père. Après avoir vérifier le coffre dissimulé dans le bureau, vérifié les cachettes du bureau, il s'assit dans le fauteuil passant ses mains sur son visage.

La tête rejetée en arrière dans le fauteuil, il sentit la présence de sa mère sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir à l'endroit où son père avait bien pu cacher se dossier si important.

MV: Tu l'aimes... cette Sydney ?

V: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais! Vu que ça ne te fera pas changer d'avis sur Syd!

MV: Et cet... enfant. Qu'est ce que vous allez en faire ?

V: Quoi ?

MV: Vous ne pouvez pas le garder-

V: Il s'agit de mon fils et de celui de Sydney! Je n'ai pas l'intention de les abandonner!

MV: Mais c'est un bébé éprouvette!

V: Ce n'est pas parce qu'une organisation a joué avec nous que je vais renier mon fils!

MV: Et tu vas continuer à la voir malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait à notre famille !

V: Sydney n'est pas responsable des actes de sa mère. Je peux comprendre que tu en veuille à Irina mais Sydney est innocente. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la rendes coupable, elle se le reproche suffisamment toute seule.

Il se leva, énervé, passa devant sa mère et monta dans ce qui était anciennement sa chambre. Il en fit le tour et ouvrit son armoire quand soudain il se rappela qu'au fond de celle ci il y avait un tiroir secret. Pensant que le dossier pourrait être ici, il l'ouvrit mais celle ci était vide. Il fulmina, claquant la porte de l'armoire. Il se pinça l'arête du nez puis son regard se posa le long d'une plinthe usée, il vit un bout de moquette décollé. Il s'agenouilla et tâta l'endroit puis il sentit qu'il y avait du jeu sous la moquette. Il tira lentement dessus jusqu'à retrouver une lame de parquet branlante. Il la souleva et découvrit un grand sachet en plastique. Sortant le sachet il s'installa sur le lit. De ce sachet il ressortit, l'objet tant espéré. Le dossier de son père sur Rambaldi.

Il dévala les escaliers, passant devant sa mère sans un mot et sortit de la maison avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Alors qu'il roulait son portable sonna.

V: Vaughn?

: Bonjour M. Vaughn. Je suis Celia Matthews. J'aimerais vous rencontrer, c'est à propos de votre père...

Vaughn enfonça le frein brusquement, les voitures le suivant évitèrent de justesse l'accident.

V: Mon père ?

C: Oui, j'ai découvert des choses et je pensais-

V: Très bien. Vous connaissez le bar, le Submit ?

C: Oui.

V: On se retrouve là bas dans deux heures.

C: Comment je vous reconnaîtrai ?

V: Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça. Je vous appellerai sur votre portable.

Vaughn rentra pour parler à Sydney. Il avait tant à lui dire. Il l'avait laissé dans le flou et s'en voulait d'avoir été si peu explicite.

Passant la porte de l'appartement, il tenait fermement ce dossier dans ses mains tandis qu'il entendait Syd parler.

Elle tenait Ethan dans ses bras en lui donnant son biberon. Lorsqu'il la vit, Vaughn ne pu empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il posa le dossier sur le comptoir et s'avança vers Syd et son fils. Il se posta derrière elle, encerclant sa taille puis déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de poser son menton sur son épaule mais Sydney s'échappa rapidement de cette étreinte en le fusillant du regard.

S: A quoi tu joues !

V: Syd-

S: Je veux savoir!... tu me dis que tu dois me parler mais au moment où on doit en parler, tu disparais!

V: J'ai été stupide, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça... mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps-

S: Evidemment... je savais qu'on faisait une erreur-

V: Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça... je dois rencontrer quelqu'un. Je sais que tu veux qu'on parle de Lauren-

S: Entre autre-

V: Il n'y a rien à en dire... elle a joué avec moi, elle m'a utilisé et maintenant elle l'a payé... je ne veux plus parler d'elle-

S: C'est quoi le problème ?

V: J'ai voulu savoir comment je pouvais être un descendant de Rambaldi-

S: Vaughn-

V: J'ai fait une enquête et j'ai découvert des choses sur mes parents... je suis allé voir ma mère. Je lui ais dit pour Ethan, pour toi et pour ta mère-

S: Je vois...

Ethan s'était endormit dans les bras de Syd, elle le reposa dans son berceau puis fit face à Vaughn les bras croiser sur le poitrine, le regard noir.

S: Je me doute bien qu'elle n'a pas dû être ravie d'apprendre que tu as eu un enfant avec la fille de la meurtrière de ton père!

V: Tu ne m'aides pas en agissant ainsi-

S: Parce que tu crois que tu m'as aidé en me délaissant toute seule cet après midi avec un nouveau né! Tu m'avais promis d'être présent et résultat, je suis encore et toujours seule!

V: Je suis là-

S: Oui et pour combien de temps! Parce que tu vas repartir, je le sais!

V: Je dois voir quelqu'un et je te promets qu'ensuite je serais là.

S: C'est des paroles en l'air Vaughn! Je n'ai plus envie de te croire! Nous deux c'est fini! D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais eu de nous!

Vaughn blêmit sous ses dernières paroles. Il essaya de s'approcher et de la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir ainsi mais ce fut en vain. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était fini mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Après un dernier regard vers ce qui était sa famille, il sortit en claquant la porte ; par chance celle ci ne réveilla pas Ethan. Will qui revenait par la plage vit à la tête de Sydney que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après lui avoir demandé de veiller sur Ethan, Sydney prit ses clefs de voiture et sortit.

Elle suivit Vaughn qui roulait dans le centre ville. Elle le suivait à distance et quand elle le vit se garer devant le Submit, elle se parka à quelques mètres. Elle attendit qu'il soit rentré puis elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Il le vit téléphoner puis se diriger vers une jeune femme. Assis en face d'elle, ils discutaient tranquillement. Syd qui suivait cette conversation de loin vit un geste de la jeune. Celle ci posa sa main sur celle de Vaughn. Pour Syd s'en fut trop et elle sortit de ce bar et rentra chez elle après un détour par l'Observatoire. Elle arriva chez elle deux heures plus tard, les yeux toujours brouillés de larmes. Ces mêmes larmes qui ne cessaient de dévaler sur son visage depuis son départ du bar. Will vit toute suite son état et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien de la soirée puis s'endormit sur le canapé dans le bras de Will.

Le lendemain Sydney semblait aller légèrement mieux et Will en profita.

W: ça te ferais tu bien de parler-

S: Je vais bien.

W: Je te crois. Tu as passé la nuit dernière à pleurer mais tu vas bien... (silence) parles moi...

S: On s'est engueulés. Je lui ais dit que c'était fini et il est partit.

W: Tu penses pas avoir fait une connerie ?

S: De toute façon, il n'y a pas eu vraiment de "nous" depuis que je suis revenue-

W: Lauren n'est plus là. Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ?

S: Il m'avait promit d'être là et résultat, je l'ai suivit et je l'ai vu avec une autre femme-

W: (souriant) T'es jalouse-

S: Il ne tient pas sa promesse... j'aurais jamais dû accepter quand il m'a dit qu'on pouvait élever Ethan ensemble-

W: Tu sais que ça s'arrangera. Je ne le vois pas te tromper... laisses le s'expliquer, il a sûrement une bonne raison d'avoir agit ainsi...

S: Tu crois que j'ai pu me tromper sur lui...

W: Je crois surtout qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de t'angoisser pour "vous"...

3 heures passèrent, alors que Will ouvrait la porte pour sortir, il trouva Vaughn sur le pas de la porte, la main levé pour frapper à celle ci.

W: Salut.

V: Syd est là ?

W: Oui... je serais toi, je ferais en sorte d'y aller en douceur...

Will partit après avoir frappé amicalement l'épaule de Vaughn. Il entra en appelant Syd, elle se retourna vers lui, le regard toujours aussi noir.

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux !

V: M'expliquer...

S: Il n'y a rien à dire-

V: Au contraire. Quand je t'ai proposé qu'on se remette ensemble et qu'on élève Ethan ensemble, j'étais sérieux. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Sydney détourna le regard de Vaughn avant de lui tourner le dos.

V: J'ai rencontré une femme hier-

S: Je sais. Je t'ai suivit-

V: TU M'AS SUIVIT!

S: Il me fallait des réponses! Vu que tu ne m'en donnais pas, je t'ai suivit.

V: (secouant la tête) Je t'aurais tout expliqué-

S: Quand ! Quand elle allait débarquer un matin pour te dire qu'elle était enceinte !

V: (rigolant) ça risque pas d'arriver-

S: Je vois pas ce qui est si drôle!

V: C'est ma soeur.

** b Ch 8 /b **

S: Vaughn c'est pas drôle!

V: C'est la vérité. Célia est ma demie soeur-

S: Tu aurais dû m'en parler-

V: Je l'ai découvert hier! Mon père a eu une aventure avec sa mère 3 ans avant sa mort. Apparemment, il ne connaissait pas l'existence de Célia.

S: Alors pourquoi, elle a voulu te rencontré ?

V: Tu le sais. Elle veut savoir d'où elle vient.

S: Comment elle est remontée jusqu'à toi ?

V: Sa mère est malade, elle est atteinte de sclérose en plaque. Sachant qu'elle n'a plus longtemps à vivre, Célia lui a demandé l'identité de son père. Et à partir du nom, elle m'a trouvé-

S: Tu la crois ?

V: Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de sa parole. On a convenu de faire des tests pour confirmer notre lien.

S: Tu n'aurais pas dû me tenir à l'écart.

V: Je voulais être sûr avant de te parler d'elle. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien-

S: (baissant la tête) Et ta mère ?

V: Ma mère... il n'y a rien à en dire-

S: Vaughn! Tu lui as parlé d'Ethan-

V: La vérité ?

S: Bien sûr.

V: Elle ne comprends pas comment on a pu garder Ethan et... et-

S: J'ai comprit. Elle ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble-

V: Je me contrefous de son avis! Vous êtes bien plus important que ma mère...

S: Tu ne peux pas la renier. C'est ta mère!

V: Je ne la renie pas. Elle fait partie de ma vie mais toi et Ethan êtes bien plus important.

Il s'avança vers elle tout en cherchant son regard puis prit ses mains les siennes.

S: On n'y arrivera pas-

V: Fais moi confiance. Arrêtes de réfléchir toutes tes décisions. Laisses toi aller. Repose toi sur moi...

S: Je ne peux pas! Je suis manipulé depuis que je suis enfant! Tu crois que c'est facile de ne pas se remettre en question tous les jours et de ne pas douter de tout le monde, tout le temps !

V: Tu n'as pas confiance en moi-

S: Si...

V: Alors pourquoi restes tu si distante ?

S: Tu m'as déjà abandonné une fois-

V: ça n'arrivera plus, Syd... je sais l'erreur que j'ai commise à cet instant et jamais plus je ne te délaisserais...

S: Je sais pas. J'ai conscience de tout ce qui nous lie mais j'ai peur que tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes-

V: Je ne partirais pas. Laisse moi te montrer le bonheur...

Vaughn releva le menton de Sydney pour croiser son regard. Aucun des deux ne lâchait le regard de l'autre, Sydney finit par capituler. Il s'avança, réduisant le dernier espace entre eux en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle ne résista pas, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ils rejoignirent la chambre en s'embrassant où ils redécouvrirent passionnément le corps de l'autre.

5 minutes qu'il la regardait dormir, blottit dans ses bras. Il souriait, il l'avait enfin retrouvé et dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait ce petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il doutait qu'elle dorme réellement. Il passa une main caressante dans le bas du dos de Syd, ce qui la fit frissonner.

V: (souriant) J'étais sûr que tu dormais pas...

S: (souriant) Si je dormais-

V:(souriant) Menteuse!

S: (souriant) Non... (silence) t'as eu raison de revenir...

V: Tu m'as manqué...

Il la tenait dans ses bras quand soudain, il se retourna et chevaucha les hanches de Syd tout en l'embrassant. Ils se laissaient allez à quelques caresses quand les pleurs d'Ethan les firent se séparer. Vaughn embrassa Syd et se leva s'occuper de son fils qui réclamait à manger.

Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine après avoir enfilé sa chemise. Elle encercla sa taille puis déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de leur faire un café.

Elle le regardait donner le biberon à Ethan et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle repensa à ses dernières années depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Vaughn et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse aujourd'hui malgré la menace Rambaldi qui était toujours présente.

S: T'as fait ça toute ta vie !

V: Qu'est ce que tu crois, tu ne sais pas tout de moi...

S: Je ne demande qu'à savoir.

V: (souriant) Je n'en doute pas... mais tu sauras plus tard...

2 heures passèrent, ils se préparèrent pour aller à l'Agence, déposant Ethan dans un service garderie de l'Agence. Il travaillait dans leurs bureaux sur le dossier que Vaughn avait récupéré quand Eric vint les prévenir que Kendall voulait les voir.

Vaughn laissa Sydney rentrer dans le bureau en premier puis ils s'avancèrent vers Kendall et deux agents se levèrent de leurs chaises en les entendant arriver.

K: Bonjour.

S & V: Bonjour.

? & : Bonjour.

K: Vous vous souvenez de l'agent Lennox-

S: Oui bien sûr. Le projet Hélix.

Lennox lui sourit puis serra la main à Vaughn.

K: Je vous présente l'agent Illana Brody qui vient de Langley.

Ils se saluèrent puis Kendall rentra dans le vif du sujet.

K: Marshall continue toujours de chercher des infos sur le passé de votre mère. Ceci dit, on a eu une personne qui vous a réclamé à l'accueil Sydney-

S: Ah bon ? Qui ?

K: Nadia. Nadia Santos.

V: Qui est ce ?

K: (à Syd) Elle s'est présentée comme étant votre... votre soeur.

S: Ma soeur ! mais je n'ai pas de soeur! Elle est où ?

Le: Elle est au service médical. On lui fait passer des tests sanguins et ADN.

S: Mon père est au courant ?

K: Il doit arriver en fin de matinée. Néanmoins, je pense que vous devriez aller lui parler-

S: J'irais.

K: Pour en revenir au Covenant et à Rambaldi, on a du nouveau. Sark a été repéré avec Sloane à Rome parlant à un disciple de Rambaldi.

S: Qu'est ce qu'ils font avec un disciple de Rambaldi ?

K: Il semblerait qu'ils soient à la recherche du Passager.

V: Ils travaillent pour le Covenant ?

Il: Sloane a été gracié, je pense pas qu'il risquerait sa vie pour le Covenant-

S: J'en suis pas si sûre! Que sais-t-on sur le Passager ?

V: Selon les dossiers de mon père, c'est une femme qui aurait un lien avec l'Elue-

S: Mais on ne sait rien sur elle-

Le: Si. Lors d'une mission dans une organisation japonaise – qui était également à la recherche de manuscrit de Rambaldi – j'ai récupéré ce parchemin, il parlait du Passager et donnait son ADN.

S: Donc on peut le retrouver-

K: Marshall a lancé la recherche, on aura la réponse dans quelques heures. D'ici là, je vous envois tous le 4 à Rome. Vous interrogerez ce disciple sur sa rencontre avec Sark et Sloane.

Les 4 agents hochèrent la tête puis sortirent du bureau, Syd s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Weiss.

E: Salut.

S: Salut, j'ai un service à te demander.

E: Vas y.

S: Est ce que tu pourrais garder Ethan ce soir ? Avec Vaughn, on part en mission-

E: Bien sûr, pas de soucis.

S: Merci.

Ils se sourirent puis Syd rejoignit les 3 autres agents pour prendre leur avion pour Rome.

Ils discutèrent tout un moment de la mission puis Vaughn s'éclipsa lorsqu'il reçut un appel. Syd était face à Illana et Lennox. Celui ci était un peu mal à l'aise et se lança.

Le: Sydney-

S: Oui.

Le: Je voulais te remercier pour... pour tout ce que tu as fait avant mon départ-

S: Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je sais ce que tu as ressentit. Emma était une personne que j'appréciais énormément et un excellent agent.

Le: (souriant) En tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

S: Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

Le: Et toi ?

S: Je vais bien-

Le: Toujours personne dans ta vie ?

S: Je... en vérité, c'est très compliqué.

Le: (souriant) Vraiment ?

S: Oui... j'ai disparu pendant plus de 9 mois... depuis on a découvert que le Covenant a abusé de nous-

Il: Nous ?

S: Vaughn et moi...

Le: Je le croyais marié-

S: Lauren était une taupe du Covenant.

Le: Comment il supporte la situation ?

V: Je le vis relativement bien. Lauren est morte... ce qui met fin à toute ma rancoeur envers elle...

Face à ce disciple, Vaughn reconnut immédiatement cette personne; c'était la soeur jumelle de sa mère, Sydney commençait à perdre patience. 2 heures qu'ils l'interrogeaient et celle ci vouait un culte à Sloane. Vaughn sentait qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, il la prit par le bras pour l'éloigner alors que Lennox et Illana continuait l'interrogatoire.

V: Calme toi-

S: Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle dit! C'est tout juste s'il ne dit pas que Sloane est mère Thérésa!

V: Je sais. Elle est manipulé par Sloane comme beaucoup d'autres l'on été. Je sais que tu veux le coincer à tout prix mais ça n'est pas en te mettant ma... tante à dos que tu y parviendras.

S: J'ai beau tout retourner dans ma tête, je suis certaine que Sloane veut mettre la main sur le Passager et ensuite sur Ethan-

V: Je t'ai promis de vous protéger, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Ils retournèrent vers le disciple puis Sydney se remit à l'interroger. Etant un peu plus coopérative, elle finit par révéler aux agents ce que Sloane voulait savoir.

: (en fixant Syd) Votre soeur aura beau se terrer, ils finiront par la retrouver ainsi que le descendant suprême.

S: Vous voulez dire que ma soeur est le Passager !

: C'est cela même. (fixant Syd et Vaughn) Et votre fils-

V: (murmurant) Est le descendant suprême...

Syd et Vaughn échangèrent un long regard tandis que les 2 autres étaient ébahis. Syd appela Kendall qui fit mettre en sécurité Ethan et Nadia.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Vaughn était partit récupérer Ethan chez Eric alors que Syd pénétrait dans l'appartement, elle comprit instantanément qu'elle n'était pas seule.

S: Je sais que tu es là maman!

I: Bonsoir à toi aussi ma chérie.

Elle s'avança vers sa mère légèrement énervée.

S: Pourquoi, tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais une soeur ?

I: Parce que je ne savais où elle était et que je la recherchais-

S: C'est toi qu'i' l'a envoyé à la CIA ?

I: Non. Elle a tout découvert toute seule.

S: Tu sais où est Sloane ?

I: Non mais il est à la recherche de Nadia et de-

S: Et d'Ethan...

I: Vous vous en sortirez très bien avec Vaughn-

S: Le père de Nadia-

I: Demande à ton père-

S: C'est à toi que je pose la question!

I: (souriant) Ne sois pas aussi bornée que moi, ça ne t'aidera pas-

S: Maman!

I: Elle te ressemble et à ton père aussi.

S: Merci...

I: Je te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau sur Sloane.

Irina partit et quelques secondes passèrent avant que Vaughn n'apparaisse avec Ethan dans les bras. Il le déposa dans son lit et revint vers Syd en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et s'y lova complètement.

V: ça fait du bien de poser ces valises.

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

V: Et si on posait nos valises, ici, ensemble...

Syd s'écarta légèrement, plongeant son regard interrogateur et médusé dans celui de Vaughn.

** b Ch 9 /b **

S: Je comprends pas-

V: (rigolant) Tu es un géni, tu as très bien comprit.

S: ...

V: Je sais que c'est rapide pour toi mais c'est pas au fond de mon appartement que je pourrais veiller correctement sur vous. Et en habitant avec vous, ça te convaincra peut être qu'on est fait pour faire notre vie ensemble...

S: Tu veux vivre avec moi ?

V: Bien sûr. Avec toi, avec Ethan et... d'ici quelques temps, on pourrait se marier et... voir même lui donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur, un peu plus tard.

S: Hé, t'emballes pas si vite...

V: Tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je me fais de notre avenir ?

S: Si, bien sûr... c'est juste qu'on vient juste de se remettre ensemble. Je pensais qu'on pourrait attendre avant de parler mariage. Quand à l'idée de me réveillé tous les matins dans tes bras, elle me plait énormément...

V: (souriant) Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister.

S: (souriant) Frimeur!

V: (la fixant dans les yeux) Je t'aime Syd...

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement puis le fit reculer jusque dans la chambre où ils réitérèrent ce qu'ils avait fait dans ce même lit le matin même.

La chaleur soyeuse du soleil à travers la vitre éveilla Vaughn qui avait peu dormi durant nuit. Ouvrant un oeil, il vit instantanément le sourire de Sydney qui l'observait à moitié endormi. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

S: Merci...

V: C'est bon de l'entendre... mais pourquoi ?

S: Pour Ethan, tu aurais pu feindre de l'entendre pleurer mais tu as préféré t'occuper de lui plutôt que de me réveiller... (l'embrassant) et aussi merci pour cette fabuleuse nuit...

V: (souriant) Je l'ai fait avec grand plaisir. _ i (ça, ça me rappelle quelqu'un... ah ouiiiiiii Myki!) /i _

S: ça, je n'en doute pas.

Vaughn avait profité de cette discussion anodine pour rouler et se retrouver assis sur les hanches de Syd alors qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts à ceux de Vaughn. Ils étaient enfin heureux ensemble et ils espéraient de tout coeur que rien ne viendrait gâcher cet instant parfait.

V: Tu vois, j'ai pensé que quand toute cette histoire sera finit... qu'on pourrait partir quelques jours tous les 3... t'en penses quoi ?

S: J'en pense que la CIA et surtout Kendall pourront bien se passer de nous... et je crois que j'ai besoin de tester la vie de famille-

V: (souriant) Ah oui. Tester la vie de famille ?

S: J'ai pas de souvenir de mes parents ensemble. La seule chose que je retiens c'est les absences de mon père.

V: Tu lui as parlé hier ?

S: Oui. Je crois qu'il en veut à ma mère pour Nadia. Il m'a fait la leçon comme quoi je ferais mieux de quitter l'Agence-

V: Pour Ethan...

S: Oui mais... en m'éloignant de l'Agence, je ne connaîtrais pas les dangers qu'il encourra. Il y a toi aussi... je ne veux plus te perdre-

V: ça n'arriveras pas. Je t'ai dit qu'on y arriverait... ais confiance.

S: Ouais... (silence) Tu vas parler de ta tante à ta mère-

V: Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire-

S: Elle est de ta famille-

V: Non. Ma famille c'est toi et Ethan... et Célia maintenant-

S: Co... comment elle est ?

V: (souriant) Je croyais que tu l'avais vu...

S: Vaughn...

V: On ne s'est vu qu'une fois... je l'ai eu au téléphone hier. Je lui ais demandé de passer avant midi.

S: Ici ?

V: Non, au SD-6!

S: T'es pas drôle!... elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

V: Elle est avocate chez Leming & Letterman.

S: (troublée) C'est là que Charly avait été engagé.

V: (réalisant son malaise) Syd...

S: Oui-

V: Si tu veux en parler-

S: Non... c'est du passé et... j'ai finit par me faire à cette idée. Will est protégé par la CIA et Allison a... elle s'est chargée de Fran, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça-

V: Je suis là. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire-

Vaughn fut coupé par la sonnerie du biper de Sydney. Elle le prit sur la table de nuit pour l'éteindre alors que Vaughn soupirait.

S: C'est Kendall.

V: (agacé) Vas y...

Syd se dégagea de Vaughn pour appeler Kendall. Pendant ce temps, Vaughn alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, il la vit habillé et comprit tout de suite.

V: Tu vas à l'Agence ?

S: Oui. Kendall veut à tout prix me parler, il dit que c'est important-

V: (agacé) Je vois. Il nous avait pourtant donné 2 jours-

S: Calme toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, comment ça se passe avec l'Agence. C'est à peine si on peut avoir une vie privée.

V: Tu as raison. Mais ça fait pas 24 heures qu'on est rentré et tu repars déjà. A chaque fois que je te vois partir, je me demande si ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je te verrais-

Syd se rapprocha de lui passant une main sur sa joue.

S: Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on soit séparé maintenant. Je vais voir Kendall et je reviens au plus vite.

Elle l'embrassa, avala un café et partit voir Kendall tandis que Vaughn essayer de se calmer. Depuis la révélation de sa filiation avec Rambaldi, il pensait à quitter le monde l'espionnage mais partir c'était également mettre Syd et Ethan en danger et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il leurs arrive quelque chose. Il prépara le déjeuner après s'être occupé d'Ethan mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Il alla ouvrir et un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant sa demie soeur sur le palier. Il l'invita à rentrer. Tout en buvant leurs verres, Vaughn continuait de préparer à manger mais il avait quelques difficultés à trouver les ingrédients qu'il cherchait étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien les lieux.

C: Je croyais que tu vivais ici ?

V: Non. Enfin oui... Sydney vit ici. Elle vient d'accepter qu'on vive ensemble et je ne connais pas encore l'emplacement de chaque objet ici donc je cherche. Et toi, personne dans ta vie ?

C: Si. J'ai mon poisson rouge, Maurice. _ i (Vous vous souvenez de la pub. "y'a Maurice, il a passé les bornes des limites" c'était Nestlé je crois, c'était un truc au chocolat. Bref revenons à nous moutons). /i _

V: (souriant) Il doit avoir une vie trépidante !

C: (rigolant) Moque toi, c'est ça!

V: Non, je ne me moque pas. Je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi-

C: Moi, y'a pas grand chose à savoir. J'ai une vie ordinaire. Parle moi donc de toi et de Sydney.

V: Comment va ta mère ?

C: Tu esquives. Elle a un lourd traitement donc les médecins la garde à l'hôpital.

V: Et ça ne te fait rien de la laisser entre leur mains ?

C: Si, bien sûr... mais elle m'a supplié de la laisser à l'hôpital et elle ne veut plus que j'aille la voir. Elle ne veut pas que je garde une image d'elle sur son lit de mort...

V: Les médecins n'ont pas de traitements-

C: Sa maladie a été décelée trop tard. Ils font tout pour rendre la douleur moins pénible mais il n'y a rien à faire.

V: Je suis désolé que tu ais à vivre ça... et t'as pas d'hommes dans ta vie ?

C: (petit sourire) Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai Maurice-

V: (souriant) Ton poisson rouge. J'ai comprit !

Célia observa d'un tour circulaire le salon avant de revenir vers Vaughn.

C: C'est vraiment agréable ici... (silence) Je me demandais, ta mère, elle ne s'est jamais douté que ton père-

V: Non. Et puis ma mère... si je lui disais, elle n'y croirait pas... on ne se parle plus depuis... enfin, y'a rien à dire sur ma mère-

C: Une dispute ?

V: Elle a jugé Sydney avant même de la rencontrer. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait comprendre mais-

Vaughn se stoppa en entendant la porte se refermer. Célia le vit troublé puis voyant Sydney arriver, Vaughn arbora son fameux irrésistible sourire. Ils partagèrent un long regard puis Vaughn lui présenta Célia. Elles parlèrent un moment puis Syd prit Vaughn à part. elle devait lui annoncer quelque chose et plus l'échéance approchait plus elle s'en voulait du mal qu'elle allait lui faire. Elle cherchait toujours ses mots pour rendre ce moment le plus supportable possible mais seul des mots violents arrivèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres.

S: Mon entrevue avec Kendall...

V: Oui. (souriant) il t'a appelé pour te dire qu'il te donnait une semaine de vacances...

S: Vaughn, sois sérieux... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

V: On a un abonnement pour ça. Je t'écoute.

S: Je vais repartir... je dois réinfiltré le Covenant-

V: QUOI ! J'AI MAL ENTENDU!

** b Ch 10 /b **

S: Calme toi-

V: NON, JE VAIS PAS ME CALMER!

S: JE NE PEUX PAS LES LAISSER S'EN TIRER... PAS APRES CE QU'ILS NOUS ONT FAIT!

V: TU AURAIS DU DIRE NON A KENDALL! DEPUIS QUAND TU SUIS LES ORDRES A LA LETTRE !

S: Vaughn, écoute mois...Il ne me donne pas le choix. Allison s'est envolée pendant le convoi, en tuant les 4 gardes... si elle renoue avec eux, ma couverture sera fichue.

V: TU VAS NOUS LAISSEZ ALORS!

S: Je n'ai pas plus que toi, envie de vous quitter mais... pour votre sécurité, c'est la seule solution-

V: (se calmant) De toute façon, ta décision est prise-

S: Vaughn, je ferais tout pour accélérer les choses-

V: Oui et ton fils grandira sans sa mère!

S: J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu le protégeras de tout ça... mais je dois le faire. Pour avoir ce futur dont je rêve avec toi et Ethan, je dois en passer par cette infiltration... et je te promets qu'après j'abandonne. Plus de CIA, plus d'Agence, plus d'espionnage...

V: Cette vie rêvée, me parait si loin maintenant...

S: ça se passera bien-

V: Qui sera ton agent de liaison ?

S: Je ne sais pas encore mais je doute que ce soit toi.

V: Je pourrais demander à Kendall-

S: Non... ça serait trop dur. Et je n'aurais pas le coeur à te laisser seul avec Ethan...

V: Je vois... et tu pars quand ?

S: Demain matin.

Sydney s'était infiltré voilà 3 mois. Vaughn avait eu une longue discussion avec Kendall mais celui ci avait refusé qu'il redevienne son agent de liaison sur la demande de Sydney. Kendall lui avait assigné Dixon et leur collaboration marchait très bien. Elle l'attendait à leur lieu de rendez vous. Il arriva et ils s'enlacèrent avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

D: J'ai vu Kendall. Il veut que tu rentre en contact avec cet homme (il lui tendit une photo)

S: ... Simon Walker-

D: Tu le connais ?

S: Oui, lors de ma précédente infiltration... j'ai travaillé avec lui. Enfin le Covenant m'a obligé à travailler avec lui.

D: Il est en relation avec Sark. Il lui a demandé de récupérer des écrits de Rambaldi-

S: Je dois donc en faire des photos avant qu'il les remette au Covenant.

D: Oui... Sinon toi, ça va ?

S: (baissant la tête) Oui...

D: J'ai du mal à te croire-

S: Comment vont ils ?

D: Vaughn fait celui qui va bien... il essaye de ne pas le montrer-

S: Il m'en veut encore...

D: Je ne pense pas. Il est inquiet pour toi...

S: Tu penses qu'on va en avoir encore pour longtemps ?

D: Si on parvient à arrêter Sloane et Sark, je pense qu'on pourra t'extraire rapidement... tu tiendras ?

S: Oui... c'est juste qu'ils me manquent...

Dixon lui sourit puis ils se séparèrent. Elle reprit contact avec Simon qui était plus qu'enchanté de la revoir. Elle effectua plusieurs missions avec lui et réussit à faire les photos pour la CIA. Cependant, elle avait un passé avec Simon et celui ci était très entreprenant envers elle. Il l'avait ramené à son appartement mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de lui.

Si: Tu ne m'avais jamais montré ton appart-

S: C'est chez moi et je ne veux pas qu'on empiète sur ma vie privée-

Simon se rapprocha, la prenant dans ses bras et commençant à l'embrasser. Elle se défit de son étreinte en lui lançant un regard noir.

Si: Quoi !

S: Ne me touche pas!

Si: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ?

S: Non.

Si: C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis non-

S: J'ai une vie en dehors de mes activités-

Si: En dehors de l'assassinat, tu es en train de me dire qu'un homme a réussi à conquérir ton coeur de pierre ?

S: Je n'ai pas à répondre à ça.

Si: C'est sérieux ma parole ! Il doit avoir un sacré compte en banque ou être un sacré bon coup au lit pour que tu renonces à tes anciennes habitudes.

S: Je ne te permets pas de me juger ainsi! Sors d'ici!

Si: Mais-

S: Dégage Simon!

Il partit légèrement suspicieux, il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver si vite. 2 jours plus tard, elle rencontrait Dixon mais celui ci n'était pas seul. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle le vit entrer le premier.

S: Vaughn...

V: Je suis là.

Ils étaient enlacés au milieu de cette pièce, Sydney ne voulait plus quitter ses bras mais il rompit son étreinte en lui souriant. Puis ils s'installèrent tous les 3.

D: Une équipe est charger de cueillir Sloane et Sark-

S: C'est fini alors ?

D: Non. Tu vas devoir stopper Walker et Allison-

S: (soupirant) Simon, je peux y arriver mais Allison... Allison, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis revenue-

V: Syd, tu y arriveras-

S: ça vient de Kendall ?

D: Oui. Je suis désolé Syd, je sais que je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais après l'arrestation de Sark et Sloane mais-

S: C'est rien. Tu ne fais que transmettre.

Dixon partit et moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient à nouveaux enlacés à s'embrasser langoureusement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sydney le faisait entrer dans son appartement.

V: C'est chez toi...

S: Oui... enfin c'est l'appartement de Julia. Tu t'en sors avec Ethan ?

V: Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas... mais être à la maison sans toi, c'est pas une vie... tu me manques-

S: Toi aussi... tu rentres quand ?

V: Demain matin... on a toute la nuit pour nous-

S: Je te reconnais bien là.

Vaughn lui sourit en l'enlaçant par la taille, elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa furieusement. Elle le fit reculer jusque dans la chambre où ils partirent dans des étreintes passionnées pour toute la nuit.

Il était encore tôt, son avion ne devait décoller que dans 2 heures. Il ne cessait de l'observer dans son sommeil. Elle était si paisible, si calme, si sereine. La voir ainsi le soulageait mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir la quitter et il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'extirper du lit pour prendre sa douche.

1 heure plus tard, il était sur le point de partir. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'embrassant doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il lui murmura un "je t'aime" avant de déposer une feuille sur l'oreiller et de sortir de son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne fut pas étonnée qu'il ne soit plus là. Elle l'avait eu rien qu'à elle pour toute une nuit, et le fait qu'il soit venu lui avait démontré à quel point leur relation était solide. Passant une main sur l'autre moitié du lit, elle sentit une feuille de papier. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux – la lumière du jour l'aveuglant momentanément – puis elle commença à lire son mot.

_ i Ma Syd,_

_Il est 6h30 et tu dors encore. Je vais devoir partir comme un voleur et te laisser seule à cette vie qui n'est pas toi. Rien que l'idée de m'éloigner de toi me brise le coeur et je sais que toi aussi tu seras blessé mais je te promets qu'on sera bientôt réunis tous les 3. Je ne peux pas faire ma vie sans toi, tu es mon ancre, mon oxygène. Je t'aime Sydney, tu n'as pas à en douter. Si tu veux revenir maintenant et abandonner cette infiltration. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je viens te chercher moi même. Kendall n'aurais jamais dû te faire subir ça, une seconde fois. Et si au contraire, tu te sens capable de continuer jusqu'au bout, je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher même si ça me coûte énormément._

_Pour moi cette nuit aura été la plus belle que jamais je n'ai vécu. J'ai enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie... mon âme soeur. Je t'aimerais tout au long de ma vie._

_Encore un petit mot pour te dire que tu me manques déjà, que je t'aime et que bientôt on se retrouvera._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton ange gardien. /i _

Ce simple mot l'avait touché plus que jamais elle ne l'avait été. Par cette simple lettre, il lui confiait son amour véritable et des larmes envahirent son visage en pensant que même durant sa disparition, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Son discours quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait se marier avec elle, lui revint en mémoire et elle se rendit compte que jamais il ne s'était joué d'elle. Il était l'homme véritable et sincère qu'il avait toujours été et qu'il n'avait jamais changé son fusil d'épaule. Cette pensée lui donna le courage de continuer ce combat et elle décida qu'elle s'acharnerait à les détruire coûte que coûte maintenant elle était sûre d'elle, elle avait un homme qui braverait tous les combats pour elle et un fils qu'elle voulait apprendre à connaître. Sa décision était prise, elle continuerait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Simon était revenu à la charge, il l'attendait en bas de chez elle. Elle se dit que finalement c'était peut être l'occasion pour l'arrêter. Elle fit donc monter chez elle et rentra dans son jeu de séduction.

Si: ça y est, tu t'es lassé de lui ?

S: Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait un homme dans ma vie.

Si: Si l'autre soir-

S: C'est toi qui en es venu à cette conclusion. Pas moi.

Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu malsain pendant une bonne heure. Simon avait commencé à déshabiller Sydney et embrassait son corps par moment puis quand elle sentit qu'il n'était plus méfiant, elle parvint à lui faire avaler un somnifère qu'elle avait dissous dans un verre de vin. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le somnifère fasse complètement effet. Une fois endormie, elle l'installa sur une chaise et le ligota puis contacta Dixon pour qu'une équipe vienne le chercher.

Dès le lendemain, elle partit sur les traces d'Allison. Celle ci était comme les caméléons, elle avait la faculté de se dissoudre dans la masse comme par enchantement. Cependant sa chasse s'avéra fructueuse. En remontant sa piste, elle la trouva dans un repaire en Afrique du Sud mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'elle était accompagnée.

A: Julia!

S: Allison-

: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

S: Je te retourne la question.

: Tu devais rentrer à l'arrestation de Sark et Sloane-

S: Il y a eu un changement de plan! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle, maman !

A: Je croyais qu'ici, on n'était pas repérable!

S: Ferme là!

I: J'ai découvert que McCullough avait un projet-

S: Quel projet ?

I: Il s'agit d'une expérience sur ta soeur et... et Ethan-

S: Quoi !

I: Allison doit nous mener à lui-

S: Ok.

I: Quoi !

S: Je viens avec vous-

I: Non, tu dois-

S: C'est pas maintenant que tu vas me donner des ordres ! Je viens, point barre!

Elles partirent donc toutes les 3 et pendant 2 mois, elles ne parvenaient pas à le localisait, celui ci ne restait pas 2 jours consécutifs dans la même ville, ce qui compliquait leurs recherches. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Sydney cachait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa mauvaise mine. Elle était malade mais elle savait que si sa mère ou Allison l'apprenait, elle se retrouverait exclus mais un matin, elle s'effondra dans la salle de bain et c'est Irina qui la trouva inconsciente. Elle lui fit une prise de sang et comprit l'origine de son malaise. Lorsque Sydney l'apprit, son inquiétude s'amplifia rapidement. Elle rentra directement à Rome mais avant de partir elle leurs communiqua leur prochain lieu de rendez vous. A Rome, elle rencontra Dixon. Elle lui expliqua la situation avec Allison et sa mère. Elle lui annonça également que d'ici quelques mois, ils devraient l'extraire. Elle lui confia une lettre pour Vaughn. Dixon avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

S: Je veux que peu de personnes soient au courant. Toi, Kendall, mon père, Weiss et Vaughn. Si d'ici 3 mois, on n'a pas récupéré McCullough alors je rentrerai à Los Angeles mais d'ici là, je ne veux pas que l'on ébruite ma condition-

D: Tu sais que Vaughn va piquer une crise quand il saura que tu ne rentres pas tout de suite.

S: Oui mais je te fais confiance pour le convaincre que je rentrerais bientôt et en parfaite santé.

D: Fait attention à toi... je sais que tu as confiance en ta mère mais Allison n'est pas une enfant de coeur. Soit très prudente... si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais déjà liquidé-

S: Je sais. C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire quand je l'ai revu la première fois lors de la mission sur le Cube...

D: Si je la retrouve face à moi, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler-

S: Je la ramènerai... et je doute que ma mère la laisse s'en tirer.

D: N'oublies pas que ce sont des terroristes...

S: Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Dixon rentra à Los Angeles et fit son rapport à Kendall. Il lui raconta tout ce que Sydney lui avait demandé et Kendall était dorénavant de très mauvaise humeur. En sortant du bureau, il vit Vaughn sur le point de partir avec Weiss. Il les rattrapa lorsqu'ils arrivaient à l'ascenseur.

D: Vaughn !

V: Dixon. Comment-

D: Elle m'a donné cette lettre pour toi.

Vaughn prit l'enveloppe que Dixon lui tendait. Il avait son regard rivé sur cette lettre et une appréhension se fit sentir en lui à cet instant, il releva la tête vers Dixon.

V: Elle va bien, n'est ce pas ?

D: Oui.

E: Une date est prévue pour son extraction ?

D: Pas pour l'instant. Elle a une question à régler avant de revenir-

V: Quelle question !

D: ça concerne Allison. Je pense qu'elle t'explique tout dans la lettre...

Vaughn appréhendait le moment où il lira la lettre. Il récupéra Ethan à la garderie et rentra chez lui avec Eric. Ils passèrent leur soirée – pizza, bières - devant un match des Kings puis Eric rentra chez lui. Vaughn était sur le point d'aller se coucher quand il repensa à la lettre. Il la récupéra dans la poche de sa veste et s'installa sur le canapé.

_ i Vaughn,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tant de choses ont changé ses derniers mois. J'aimerais tant être à vos cotés mais pour l'instant, il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience. Après avoir arrêté Simon, je suis partie sur les traces d'Allison. En la trouvant, j'ai également découverte ma mère. Je suis obligé de rester avec elle pour ne pas que notre famille parte en fumée. Alors je te demande de protéger Ethan et ma soeur du mieux que tu le pourras. McCullough qui faisait partit du SD-6 veut faire des expériences sur eux et ça, je ne le permettrai pas. Si d'ici 3 mois, McCullough et Allison ne sont pas arrêtés alors je rentrerai._

_Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. Quand tu m'as laissé ce mot avant que tu partes de mon appartement, j'ai comprit que sans toi, je ne pourrais plus avancer dans ma vie... dans notre vie. Tu m'avais parlé de ce futur que tu voulais qu'on construise ensemble. Sur le coup, j'ai été surprise et je trouvais que tu allais un peu vite mais maintenant je sais ce que je veux. Je veux une vraie famille et on va la construire ensemble. Cette nuit avait été magique, la plus magique d'entre toutes. Je sais que tu tiens à ce qu'on ait un autre enfant et à vrai dire, tu n'auras pas à attendre très longtemps. On va avoir un autre bébé. Je sais que cette nouvelle va te rendre encore plus inquiet que tu l'es déjà mais je tiens à ce que tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Nous allons très bien. Je serais bientôt de retour parmi vous. Notre famille est à moitié construite. Cette séparation est la dernière marche de l'escalier à franchir alors je tiens à ce que tu sois avec Ethan en haut de cet escalier quand je franchirais la dernière marche._

_Je t'aime Vaughn et rien ne nous séparera._

_Embrasse tout le monde pour moi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Syd. /i _

Vaughn était encore sous le coup de cette lettre. Maintenant qu'il la savait enceinte, il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant 3 mois maximum. Il savait que ça allait être long et dur. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Il appela Weiss qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Manuella.

E: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

V: Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Ma: Michael, si tu as besoin de parler vas y...

V: Je devrais être super heureux mais je n'arrive à être qu'inquiet. McCullough veut faire des expériences sur Nadia et Ethan-

Ma: Comment ça ?

E: Et Syd, elle est où ?

V: En recherchant Allison – qu'elle a retrouvé – elle est tombé nez à nez avec... Irina Derevko. Sa mère veut arrêter McCullough et Allison est la seule personne qui est apte à le localiser donc elles sont parties toutes les 3 à sa recherche.

E: Où est le problème ?

V: Syd est enceinte...

** b Ch 11 /b **

Ma: C'est génial!

V: Non, non et non! Elle serait ici avec nous et elle me dirait ça, je sauterais au plafond mais elle est avec 2 des terroristes les plus recherchés de la planète et ça m'inquiète!

E: Je ne pense pas que sa mère lui fera du mal-

V: Elle lui a déjà tiré dessus à plusieurs fois-

E: Mike, je pense que tu te trompes. Elles sont du même coté-

V: Pour l'instant mais qui me dit qu'elle ne retournera pas sa veste-

Ma: Vaughn. Je pense que tu dois faire confiance à Sydney. Si sa mère est un danger alors elle s'en rendra compte rapidement.

V: J'ai confiance en Syd-

E: Alors ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça... Syd sait ce qu'elle a à faire.

V: Sûrement...

Les 3 mois passèrent et Vaughn n'eut aucune nouvelle. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la communiquer. Il prit donc son mal en patience tout en élevant Ethan du mieux possible.

Elle l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à pénétrer dans les locaux, rien n'avait changé et son accès était toujours valide. Depuis presque 1 an, elle n'avait pas remit les pieds ici mais tout était toujours à l'identique. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, elle s'avança alors jusqu'à son bureau. Sur le pas de la porte – celle ci étant ouverte – elle le regardait parler avec Illana. Ceux ne pouvaient pas la remarquer, ils lui faisaient dos. Ils rigolaient de bon coeur et cela lui provoqua un pincement au coeur. Elle ne bougeait pas attendant qu'ils se rendent compte de sa présence puis lorsque Vaughn se retourna et croisa son regard. Son visage se rembrunit soudainement.

S: (souriant) Je vois que tu es heureux de me voir...

V: Mais... mais quand ? et comment-

S: (souriant) Il y a 10 minutes et tout simplement par la porte. Et non, je ne suis pas un rêve ou une hallucination de ton subconscient.

V: (s'approchant) Syd...

S: (souriant) Tu me feras signe quand tu parviendras à aligner 2 mots...

Il: Bonjour Sydney.

S: Bonjour...

Illana leur sourit et s'éclipsa rapidement. Vaughn était toujours sous le choc de la voir devant elle. Après qu'elle soit sortit Sydney referma la porte pendant que Vaughn s'approchait et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle laissa alors se bras entourer son cou et son corps se presser contre le sien.

S: C'était si long...

V: Je sais... comment tu te sens ?

S: (souriant) Ta fille va bien-

V: (rompant leur étreinte) Une fille ?

S: Oui... elle aura tes yeux-

V: Tant qu'elle aura pas mon nez, il n'y aura pas de problème-

S: (rigolant) Elle sera comme son papa... intelligente et aura ton sourire-

V: C'est toi la plus intelligente de nous deux... un portrait féminin de moi, je doute que ce soit réussit.

S: Tu m'as manqué.

V: Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas...

S: Excuse moi... ça a été plus long que prévu et puis il y avait ma mère-

V: Tu l'as laissé partir, je suppose...

S: Tu m'en veux ?

V: Non. Tant que toi et les enfants, vous êtes en sécurité, je ne m'en prendrais pas à ta mère.

S: J'irais voir Kendall, tout à l'heure-

V: Tu ne veux pas rester ?

S: Non. Je veux voir grandir les enfants... et je voudrais que tu sois prudent en mission-

V: Oui... il ne m'arrivera rien...

Il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement puis elle lui rendit son baiser en l'intensifiant rapidement. Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand on frappa à la porte du bureau.

S: (soupirant) Jamais tranquille...

Vaughn lui sourit et elle s'écarta de lui alors qu'Eric rentrait dans le bureau.

E: (souriant) Hey Syd!

S: (souriant) Eric...

Ils s'enlacèrent puis Eric reprit.

E: C'est génial que tu sois rentrée-

V: Eric, qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

E: J'ai vu Lennox et Illana. On mange ce soir ensemble. Vous venez ?

V: Je... (regardant Syd) ça te dis ?

S: Oui. Vous avez qu'à venir à la maison. Ça sera plus simple pour Ethan.

E: ça marche.

Eric sortit et Syd se tourna vers Vaughn.

S: Comment va Nadia ?

V: Elle a intégré l'Agence. Elle est aussi douée que toi. J'ai jamais vu d'agent qui improvisait aussi bien que vous deux... sans compter votre entêtement commun.

S: (souriant) Oui et c'est ça qu'i' t'as plus en moi...

V: (souriant) Entres autre... mais il y aussi que tu es sublime et je t'aime...

S: (souriant) Oui, surtout avec un ballon de foot-

V: (souriant) Même enceinte jusqu'au dent, je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer...

S: (souriant) C'est si bon d'être là...

V: Et moi, ça me soulage de te voir et de te savoir en parfaite santé...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis après lui avoir murmuré un "je t'aime" à l'oreille, elle partit voir Kendall et lui signifia sa démission. Celui ci tenta de la faire revenir sur sa décision mais elle ne céda pas. Elle allait quitter l'agence mais fit demi tour et après avoir consulté Vaughn, elle trouva Nadia. Elles s'enlacèrent puis sortirent à l'extérieur pour parler.

N: ça fait longtemps que tu es rentrée ?

S: Non. Quelques heures... Vaughn m'a dit que vous partiez souvent ensemble-

N: Oui... il me parle beaucoup de toi. Et puis il est attachant-

S: (souriant) Vaughn attachant ?

N: Oui. Il essaye de toujours être là pour les autres. Il est à l'écoute, patient et il est surtout très amoureux de toi...

S: Je sais... ça te dirais de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ?

N: Je ne sais pas-

S: Il y aura Eric, Manu, Illana et Lennox.

N: Ok. Et le bébé, il va bien ?

S: Oui, parfaitement bien. J'ai vu maman... elle voudrait te rencontrer-

N: (souriant) Vraiment ?

S: Oui... elle doit te contacter bientôt.

N: Merci... c'est vraiment gentil tout ce que tu fais pour moi-

S: Tu es ma soeur, c'est normal.

Elles s'enlacèrent et Sydney monta récupérer Ethan accompagné de Vaughn. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vaughn la ramenait à la maison. Ethan s'était endormit dans les bras de Syd et elle alla le coucher.

En revenant, elle le vit pensif les mains dans les poches à observer l'horizon par la baie vitrée. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui et fit glisser sa main le long de son dos. Il tourna la tête en lui souriant puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

S: Vaughn...

V: Hummm...

S: Dis moi ce que tu as ?

V: Rien... rien du tout-

S: Je vais devoir t'apprendre à mentir. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu gardes le silence comme ça.

V: Tout va très bien, Syd-

S: à d'autres. Alors ?

V: Ils arrivent à quelle heure ?

S: (soupirant) Vers 19 heures je crois.

Sydney releva la tête et Vaughn se tourna vers elle avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre. Elle sourit quand les yeux de Vaughn s'illuminèrent en sentant les quelques coups.

V: Elle te fait mal ?

S: Non. Elle est seulement un peu agitée.

V: Tu devrais te reposer avant qu'ils arrivent-

S: (souriant) Si tu me suis oui.

V: Ok.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans la chambre et Sydney se blottit dans les bras de Vaughn. En quelques instants, elle sombra dans un demi sommeil alors que Vaughn l'observait tendrement avec une main posée sur son ventre.

Vaughn avait préparé le dîner pendant que Syd et Ethan dormait. Il lui avait préparé un thé chaud et il la rejoignit dans la chambre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis passa sa main sur sa joue, ce qui la fit se réveiller doucement.

S: (soupirant) Humm...

V: Bien dormie ?

S: (ensommeillée) J'étais bien dans tes bras...

V: (lui tendant la tasse) Bois ça. Ça te fera du bien.

S: Ethan ?

V: Il dort encore.

Elle se redressa et prit la tasse. Adossée à la tête de lit, ils ne se quittaient plus du regard. Vaughn se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever mais elle le retint par le bras.

V: Quoi ?

S: Tout ça m'a manqué... ta présence, ton regard et ta patience...

V: (souriant) Et maintenant, je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle... prends ton temps pour te préparer. Tout est prêt-

S: T'as tout fait !

V: Oui Mlle Bristow. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table.

Elle lui sourit, posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et l'embrassa tendrement.

S: Tu sais que je t'aime.

V: C'est toujours agréable de t'entendre me le dire.

Vaughn se leva et partit pendant que Sydney se préparait. Elle le rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans le salon. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au canapé où Sydney s'y écroula en rigolant pendant que Vaughn l'embrassait. Syd lui caressait doucement le visage pendant qu'il passait ses mains sous son débardeur. Syd lui sourit avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

S: Loin que ça me déplaise mais tu devras attendre.

V: T'es sure ? parce que j'ai de bon arguments-

S: Je n'en doute pas... mais ils vont arriver-

V: (l'embrassant) Ok... mais tu devras te faire pardonner.

Il se releva puis aida Sydney à faire de même quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

S: Tu vois qu'est ce que je t'avais dit.

V: Ouais.

Il l'embrassa puis partit ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était arrivé. Tous étaient installés au salon quand Syd revint avec Ethan qui venait de se réveiller.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant de passer à table.

E: (rigolant) (à Vaughn) Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à te demander si tu l'intéressait. T'es devenu tout vert quand il s'est mit à te caresser le bras-

V: ça se voit que tu t'es jamais fait draguer par un mec!

S: Et dire que j'ai loupé ça-

E: Tu as loupé beaucoup de choses.

S: Expliques.

V: Non Eric-

Le: La mission à Malaga ?

E: Oui.

N: Celle où le contact voulait te faire monter dans sa chambre ?

V:(agacé) Ouais-

S: (souriant) Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé pendant que j'étais pas là.

V: Oui sauf que c'était toujours moi qui hérite des missions les plus folles.

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures et à la fin du repas Vaughn se tourna vers Syd en lui prenant la main puis il s'agenouilla devant elle sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

V: J'avais pas prévu de le faire ce soir ou dans les prochains jours mais je me dit que ce soir c'est parfait... Tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que tu voulais maintenant. Tu veux une famille... notre famille. On n'en a pas parlé mais ta lettre était si explicite... (sortant un écrin de sa poche) et ça m'a fait réfléchir à notre avenir... (ouvrant l'écrin où un diamant de taille moyenne scintillait sur un anneau en or) Syd, veux tu faire de moi un homme honorable en devenant ma femme ?

S: (souriant et son regard passait de la bague à Vaughn et inversement) Honorable ?

V: Syd?

S: (souriant) Désolée c'était plus fort que moi... j'ai toujours su que le jour où on se retrouverait ça arriverait. Tout comme je suis persuadé que tu feras un merveilleux père pour notre fille. Cette question n'a pas besoin de réponse puisqu'au fond de toi, tu connais déjà la réponse... je t'aime Vaughn et je vais quand même te répondre... alors oui, je veux t'épouser-

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser furieusement tout en lui passant la bague au doigt. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, ils entendaient à peine les remarques de Weiss sur le célibat. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter puis sur les coups de minuit tout le monde rentra après maintes et maintes félicitations pour leurs fiançailles. Sydney était exténuée, elle s'installa dans le canapé et Vaughn la rejoignit un instant plus tard. Il l'embrassa langoureusement puis la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

S: Tu vas avoir mal au dos.

V: (souriant) Comme ça, tu pourras me faire un massage.

S: Je me disais aussi...

Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard sous la couette. Elle se blottit dans ses bras puis ils s'endormirent sereinement.

Les mois avaient passés à grande vitesse. Sydney ne faisait plus parti de la CIA mais Kendall l'avait rappelé à plusieurs reprises. Elle y était allée au début mais à force Vaughn réglait les détails. Surtout que ça concernait d'anciennes missions. Ils avaient commencé à préparer la mariage, celui ci devant se dérouler dans 6 mois. Tout était en ordre sauf un détail. Ils étaient toujours en désaccord sur le sujet de la mère de Vaughn. Elle l'avait forcé à aller la voir mais il ne voulait pas céder. Cependant après 2 mois de lutte acharné elle réussit à le convaincre. Il était partit 30 minutes auparavant. Sydney appréhendait un peu de l'avoir forcé mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste en froid avec sa mère même si elle décidait de ne pas l'accepter comme belle fille.

Il était arrivé voilà une dizaine de minutes et ils avaient seulement échanger des formules de politesse.

V: Je suis venu pour que tu saches. Tu peux passer à la maison si tu le souhaites pour nous voir ou pour voir les enfants-

MV: Les enfants ?

V: Oui. Il y a Ethan et Sydney doit accoucher dans 3 semaines-

MV: Alors vous êtes toujours ensemble...

V: Oui. On va se marier d'ici quelques mois... écoute, je comprends que tu puisses en vouloir à Sydney... mais ce n'est pas elle qui a tué papa. Sydney n'est pas comme sa mère.

MV: Mais qu'est ce que tu sais d'elle! Elle peut très bien t'avoir caché sa véritable identité-

V: Non pas Sydney. Elle souffre depuis des années. Elle a été manipulée depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle est la gentillesse et la tolérance à l'état pure. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer mais je voudrais que tu fasses l'effort d'essayer de la connaître.

MV: Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tu tombes amoureux d'elle ?

V: Si je n'en avait fait qu'à ma tête, je ne serais jamais venu te voir. Ça fait des mois, qu'elle me force à venir te parler-

MV: Alors c'est à la fille de meurtrière de mon mari que je dois la visite de mon fils !

V: Tu peux le voir comme ça si tu veux...

MV: Tu penses réellement que c'est nécessaire... que je la rencontre ?

V: Oui.

MV: D'accord mais-

V: Je ne te demanderais rien d'autre. Essaye juste de la connaître, ça me suffira amplement.

Sa mère acquiesça et ils prirent la route.

Vaughn pénétra dans la maison avec sa mère tandis que Sydney jouait avec Ethan au salon. Entendant la porte se refermer, Sydney se leva et déposa Ethan dans son trotteur. Vaughn fit les présentations et l'atmosphère se tendit. Ils commencèrent à discuter, la mère de Vaughn tentait de comprendre ce que son fils avait essayé de lui expliquer tandis que Sydney angoissait de plus en plus. Vaughn se tenait près d'elle et essayait de la détendre au maximum.

Sydney finit par se détendre et la mère de Vaughn finit par admettre qu'elle s'était trompé sur Sydney et qu'elle serait heureuse de mieux la connaître ainsi que les enfants. Tous les trois se sentirent soudain soulagé et lorsque Sydney se leva, elle comprit que c'était l'heure.

S: Vaughn...

V: Quoi ?

S: T'as fille s'est décidée...

Vaughn lui sourit puis ils partirent tous les 2 pour la maternité laissant ainsi la mère de Vaughn s'occuper d'Ethan.

Après un long travail, Leana Bristow-Vaughn vit le jour et ses parents en étaient très heureux. Sydney était certes très fatiguée mais extrêmement heureuse. Elle avait ses deux enfants et son futur mari à ses cotés. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau à l'heure actuelle surtout que maintenant leur famille était unie. Elle savait que jamais il ne la laisserait seule dorénavant, elle aurait toujours ses enfants pour lui rappeler leur père quand celui ci sera absent. Elle le voyait tenant leur fille dans ses bras et lorsqu'il la vit éveillé ; il s'installa à ses cotés en lui confessant son amour après avoir déposer ce petit être dans les bras de sa maman.

** b FIN /b **


End file.
